


Unscripted

by appeuro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Female Character of Color, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, ambw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appeuro/pseuds/appeuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna was thrilled to find out she had landed a one year internship with KBS as a scriptwriter for a radio station. Ten months later, however, she was all but counting down the days until she flew back home, that was until she met Jongin. Meeting him might have been apart of the script, but becoming coworkers with benefits most definitely wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ambw smut fanfiction! Please be warned that this is a smut fanfic, which means there are a lot of mature scenes with extreme explicit language.

“Arianna! Is the script ready!?”

Arianna cringed from her place in the tiny stall. She wiped a delicate hand underneath her eye, careful not to smudge her eyeliner. Taking a breath, she opened the stall door and stepped into the brightly lit bathroom. She frowned when she noticed just how swollen the brown skin under her eyes were. Turning the faucet, she ran a hand underneath the stream, and bringing her hand to her face, she dabbed cool water on the swollen skin. She prayed that her eyes weren’t noticeably red. Smoothing her work outfit consisting of a white chiffon button up shirt loosely tucked into a black pencil skirt, she pursed her lips before stepping out into the hall.

“Arianna! Where have you been? I need that script, and I need it now!”

A short lady rushed up to Arianna, her face pale and shiny under the white light, and Arianna tried not to flinch as her boss screamed in her face. Arianna's boss was a lady in her mid-forties with short wavy hair that framed her face. Pursing her lips, Arianna continued to listen to her superior with wide eyes until she finished.

“I… already gave the script to the DJ, but I can print out another copy, if you like.”

Arianna tried to keep her voice calm as she replied, hoping that was the right response, but she couldn’t stop her voice from wavering at the end. She swallowed thickly when she witnessed a variety of emotions cross her boss’s face before she stormed off. No apology, no thank you, no anything. Arianna tried not to let it get to her as she walked away. She learned long ago that being an intern was a largely thankless job. She didn’t despise her boss, but she surely didn’t like her either.

Making her way down the hall to her office, or more like luxury broom closet, Arianna thought back to the beginning of her now tortuous journey. She had thought working for KBS as an intern would be a dream come true, so she worked really hard to apply for the position halfway across the world. She had studied Korean for a few years in college as a language requirement, so she was even more convinced that this was a move in the right direction. Plus, Arianna was convinced that the job would look amazing on her resume and would jump start her career as a scriptwriter, and so she didn’t mind the various hurdles she knew she'd have to get over.

When she had received the call, she nearly screamed in the hiring manager’s ear, her heart pounding as he relayed the stipulations. She said goodbye to her days of loneliness and depression, stuck doing a menial job, before turning the page in her life’s book. And thinking that this was the beginning of something new, a second chance at getting her life together, Arianna didn’t look back.

But here she was, ten months later, one foot out the door. She even vowed not to let it hit her on the way back to America.

Flopping down in her leather chair, Arianna moved the mouse on her glass desk. She stared as the flat screen came to life, a Word document already displayed on the screen. The cursor blinked, begging her to continue what she had started. She sighed as she re-read her half-written resignation letter, but eventually minimized the window. There were only six weeks left until her contract was up, and she told herself she could get through that. But then she realized she had been telling herself that for months now.

Clicking one of the icons on the desktop, Arianna waited for the file to open. When it did, she clicked print and closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair as her printer whirled to life. The guest for today's broadcast was another idol group, one of hundreds that visited the studio since she's been interning. She didn't know which one it was because they all began to look alike, sound alike, and Arianna learned early on that the majority of idol scripts came out looking identical. She knew this because she had the pleasure of being the one to write them all, and although she found it mundane and boring, that was the life of a lowly intern.

In the beginning, Arianna would volunteer to research the idols and listen to their music, but soon she found all of that was in vain because the companies only allowed their idols to answer the same bland questions for every interview. There was no thinking out of the box allowed on her part, no trying to actually humanize the idols, and so, after a while, she began to just copy and paste questions from different scripts, therefore causing the idols to really all blend together to her. She kind of felt bad because the fans and the artists were being fed the same crap that was just tweaked a little here and there.

Grabbing the papers from the printer, Arianna quickly stood up and left the office. As she walked down the hallway, she looked over the script to make sure it was perfect. The music director would have her head on a platter if a banned question slipped in somehow. As she neared the broadcasting room, she thought about her close encounters with Korean idols. She didn’t understand the appeal of half the bands that entered the station, but what did she know? She much preferred solo artists and non-idols, and despite her taste, most idol groups had their fans eating from the palm of their hands. Fans had begun lining up at the station days ago and, of course, Arianna had the pleasure of hearing their screams and chanting outside of her office window.

A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered walking into the building this morning. Fans had watched her curiously as she entered the radio station with ease. She was glad that her being non-Korean and having dark brown skin allowed her to go fairly unnoticed by K-POP fans. They noticed her, but didn’t feel threatened by her, so they left her alone. Her friend, and fellow Korean intern, Nari, wasn’t as lucky. Fans would crowd around her, demanding to know who she was as she walked into work. Arianna could have been dating one of their precious “oppas,” and the fans would have never believed it even if “oppa” confessed to it himself.

Unfortunately, nothing exciting like that had happened since she came to Seoul. Even if Arianna wanted to have a bit of fun, she couldn’t really do so because she was holed up in the broadcasting station as a paid slave for the majority of the day. Even when she wasn’t at the station, she was still working on things or having nightmares she was. Arianna could have been considered a work-a-holic, even a perfectionist, but Korean work culture was extreme even for her sensibilities. She realized that visiting Seoul Tower, traveling to Jeju Island, and taking cute pictures (to make people jealous on Instagram) was out of the question. She stopped taking pictures of her wonderful new life after the first month. Instant ramen, overcast skies, and paperwork weren’t anything to be envious over.  

Knocking quietly on the broadcast door, Arianna opened it just enough to slip in. The music director glared in Arianna’s direction as she slid the new copy on the desk, right next to the old copy. Arianna made a move to leave, but the music director stopped her, motioning for her stay. She tried not to roll her eyes as she stood, unassuming, in the corner. She leaned against the wall and watched today's guests, a trending boy group, greet the DJs. She bowed slightly when they turned toward the booth and smiled at her.

Usually, she just stood there and daydreamed about all the things she’d never have the time to do, but she found herself staring at one of the guest DJ's named Kai. Kai was a member of the K-POP group EXO, and along with his group mate, Suho, the two took the place of the regular DJ while he attended a few events.

Arianna's mind wandered to the moment they first met. EXO was set to come by the broadcast as a guest to promote their newest album, and Arianna hadn't slept properly for days because she had to keep rewriting their script. The boys couldn't say this or answer that, and after a while she started to wonder what the boys could say. She was delirious, and she didn't have a long lasting impression of them as she showed the boys around the studio for the first time, but one moment stuck out in her mind clearly.

  
+

“Here…”

Arianna startled, turning to see what looked like a notebook.

“It’s our album. Please listen to it kindly.”

Taking the album with both hands, she looked up to see that it was Kai handing it to her.

“Oh, Wow! Thank you so much!”

Arianna smiled at the kind gesture, but her smile wavered when their eyes met. His eyes were brown, just like Arianna’s, almond shaped too. But there was a depth to them that she had never seen before, and she ended up looking down, not able to hold his gaze.

It was like he was seeing right through her, and she felt naked, vulnerable, before him, and it was unsettling, but also thrilling.

But then Jongin was smiling again, his eyes like crescent moons, and everything came into focus. It was like whatever had just passed between them didn’t happen. Like, for a millisecond, Arianna could have sworn the gesture was more than just a friendly idol giving an album to a staff member.

+

 

Arianna had wanted to believe she hadn't imagined the intense moment, but then again, she had been hungry tired, and she wasn’t exactly what you’d call the type of girl idols were into. She wasn’t very thin, didn’t have pale skin, nor was her hair down to her waist, but despite that, it was still hard trying to slow the adrenaline rush she got from looking into his eyes. Even now she found her heart beat quickening as he approached, the broadcast now over.

 

“Arianna!”

Arianna flinched as her boss said her name, the syllables grating on her ears as she straightened away from the wall.

“Arianna, we have something to tell you concerning Kai and Suho.”

Arianna nodded and smiled, trying her hardest not to stare at the tanned boy standing before her. Kai and Suho had been guesting for a few days now, but she had never worked extensively with them, so she still felt shy every time they met.

“They'll be staying with us for a bit longer than expected, so we'll need your cooperation to help them settle in.”

The two boys bowed and gave a quiet greeting, a customary “please take care of me” rolling off of their tongues. Arianna bowed again, her hands clasped in front her. She could feel Kai’s gaze on her as she turned toward her boss. Arianna's eyes never left the woman's face even though she wanted desperately to turn back toward him.

Arianna should have been used to Kai's stare by now, but she didn't understand why he did it. She didn't think she was anything special, but then again, she was in South Korea, a mostly homogenous country, so she chalked it up to that.

“Okay, just ask me or Arianna if you need anything! We have a meeting in fifteen minutes. I’ll see you all there.”

Arianna watched her boss walk out, and she turned to smile at the two boys before following her out. She needed to get away from that piercing stare.

“Oh?”

“U-uh, I forgot something in my office,” Arianna replied, trying to gather herself.

“Don’t be late!” her boss exclaimed as she walked away.

Arianna deflated, looking at her watch. Just four more hours, she told herself as she walked to the meeting.

Arianna strolled into the conference room. It was a brightly lit room with a very long table. Taking a sat near the door, she smiled at her friend Nari as she entered soon after. Nari looked as bad as Arianna felt.

“I’m so over this,” her friend whispered as she sat down.

“You and me both, Girl,” Arianna replied, taking a bottle of water from the middle of the table.

Nari and Arianna clicked immediately upon entering the company. They were young, naïve, and eager to please, and Arianna was so grateful to have her as a friend or else she probably wouldn’t have lasted as long as she did. They had come from different backgrounds but both hated their jobs, had an affinity for bubble tea, and had a mutual love for the singer Rain. What more could a girl ask for in a friend, she asked herself.

The conference room quickly filled with executives and producers, and Arianna prepared herself to zone out. But then _he_ walked in, poised and confident in his button up and slacks. She tried her hardest not to check him out, but she couldn’t help sliding her eyes over his figure. Kai was all long legs and smoothed edges as he sat down across from her and Nari. She bit her lip as she looked at the meeting itinerary in front of her. Focus.

Halfway through the meeting, Arianna felt a tap on her arm coming from Nari. She stole a look at her to see what was up, but then she saw Nari’s eyes flicker to someone across the table. Arianna followed her gaze and tried not to look away from the pair of almond shaped eyes staring at her. She let a smile flash across her face to acknowledge him before sliding her eyes downward.  

Arianna felt as if she was being stared at for the remainder of the meeting. In Korea, it wasn’t hard for her to feel like that, but it was different with Kai. It felt like more than simple curiosity about where she was from or what she was doing here. It was distracting, and she felt like she was one of the butterflies at the museum, pinned down to be studied, stared at, to be possessed.

When the meeting let out, Nari grabbed Arianna’s arm.

“Hey, why was Kai looking at you like that? Did you guys get into it or something?” She whispered, a smile on her face as they walked down an empty hallway.

Arianna shook her head from side to side. “No… He was totally looking at you!” She exclaimed, playfully shoving her friend away.

“Nope, he wants you, Girl! Trust me! He was undressing you with his eyes the entire time,” Nari said, laughing.

Arianna blushed as she tried not to smile at the thought of having Kai's, one of Korea’s top idols, undivided attention. She actually didn’t know how to feel about what Nari said. There were plenty of Korean guys wanting to hook up with a foreign girl for the experience, but that was something Arianna vowed to never do. She was more than her race and nationality. Plus, she deemed herself too shy and conservative to ever engage in casual sexual relationships. Arianna’s smile wavered at the thought of Kai looking at her that way. But even if he was, it wasn’t like there was anything they could do about it. He was an idol, and she was leaving. It was too risky, and nothing was going to change the fact that they inhabited two different worlds.

But despite how far apart they were in society, Arianna was on pins and needles for the rest of the day. She was just as lonely in Korea as she had been back home. The culture and language barrier was tough, especially for a soft spoken girl like her. So, on top of all the nonstop working, she really hadn’t made any close friends aside from Nari. Arianna had to admit that sometimes she did want someone all to herself, and Kai had her thinking about “what ifs” all day.

Adjusting her blouse and skirt, she moved to leave the office for the night. She had just received notification that the final broadcast was done and that she was free to go. The hallway was bright despite it being nearly ten at night. Without windows, Arianna would never know what time it was. KBS was like a black hole, a hole she couldn’t wait to escape but felt like she couldn’t. She hurriedly walked down the small corridor leading from her office, and as she round the corner, she saw the one person she had been trying to avoid. Kai.

Her heartbeat quickened for the third time that day as she watched him step out of the elevator. His brown hair shined brightly under the fluorescent lights, and his tanned skin looked almost golden. He was much more tanned than the pictures she had seen of him on the internet. Arianna really didn’t want to walk past him because it’d be too awkward, and she was bad with small talk, especially after having him on her mind all day. She turned to go back into her office but froze when she heard her name.

“Arianna- _shi_!”

She took a deep breath, but for once she did not want to jump out of the nearest window when she heard her name being called.

“Oh, Kai- _shi_!” she exclaimed, plastering a huge smile on her face as she turned around.

She swallowed as she watched him approach her, his hair bouncing slightly as he picked up his pace.

“Sorry for bothering you, but I was hoping you could help me with something, Arianna-shi.”

“Uh, sure! And please call me Ari. It’s okay,” she said, still not used to the whole Korean honorifics system.

“Please call me Jongin then.”

Arianna stared at the outstretched hand before chuckling a bit and shaking it, his hand warm and soft inside of her own.

 

“This line here means the interviewer should…”

Arianna had a hard time concentrating because Ka… Jongin was leaning over her shoulder staring intensely at the computer screen. His scent was light but overwhelming as she tried to explain… explain something. She didn’t even remember what he had asked her to help him with.

“Oh, I think I get it now,” Jongin replied, chuckling.

A shiver ran down Arianna's spine as the sound snuggled into her ear. She swallowed thickly as she tried to concentrate on the computer screen.

“Uh, is there anything else I can help you with, J… Jongin?” she asked, turning in her chair but not able to meet his eyes.

She wondered why she was so nervous and nearly blushing like a school girl. This wasn't exactly their first time interacting, and he also had to be a few years younger than her.  He probably even had a girlfriend and not even interested in her the way Nari suggested.

“Hmmm, I don't think so,” he replied as he straightened and backed away from her chair.

“Oh, Okay,” Arianna replied, standing up.

She could still feel his warmth as she moved toward the door to let him out.

“But…”

Arianna stopped moving when she heard Jongin begin talking again. His voice was like sound in a world of silence, and it would have been a sin if she didn’t stop and listen. She waited, and her heart was pounding in her chest as he stepped toward her. As if on instinct, she took a step back, right up against the wall. She noticed the faint dusting of red on his cheeks, but that didn’t stop him from moving toward her until he was only a few inches away.

Arianna’s mind was racing trying to figure out what Jongin was about to do, but at the same time, she didn’t mind not knowing. It had been so long since she let someone in, and finally that someone wasn’t cat-calling her on the street, demanding her number, and then cussing her own when she didn’t give it. The mutual attraction was undeniable no matter how hard Arianna tried to act coy and clueless toward him. She was drawn to his eyes as he was drawn to her, and she hesitantly placed her hands onto the cool cotton at his waist. She was barely touching him because she wasn’t sure what this was, wasn’t sure if she wanted to pull him closer or push him way.

Arianna lifted her eyes when she felt a soft touch to her chin. She couldn't believe she was letting this happen.

“Is this okay?” Jongin asked, his voice a little above a whisper.

All Arianna could do was nod and swallow thickly as Jongin pressed his body up against hers. She curled her hands into his shirt, deciding that she wanted him closer. He caressed the side of her face and she leaned into the warm, gentle touch. His stare was piercing, captivating, and she wanted to see what he saw in her.

The room was silent save for the hum of the computer and the pounding of their hearts, and  soon the sound of metal clinking joined in as Jongin slid his hands up Arianna’s arms, his hands rattling her gold bracelets. Arianna had to close her eyes at the sensation, the soft and sensual glide of his warm hands. There were so many questions going through her head, but at the same time, she felt as if she knew the answers, she knew what they were looking for in each other.

Arianna didn't think Jongin simply wanted to try her out, another notch in his belt. Arianna came to the conclusion that this, what was happening between them, was the result of that aching loneliness you feel even when in a room full of people, that glass wall you sometimes forget separates you from the rest of the world. That’s what she saw reflected in his deep brown eyes. She knew that feeling well, that feeling where you just want to hold someone close, someone that can just make you forget about all the stress and hustle and bustle of the day. I can be that, she thought. She could be that because she needed him to be that for her. 

Lifting her hand, Arianna tentatively carded her fingers through his lightened strands. Her fingers were trembling and his hair was soft under her touch, and even though she hadn’t a clue what she was doing, Arianna figured she was doing something right when Jongin’s eyes fluttered close. She felt him breathe against her as she looked at his face, calm and content. His head fell against hers, their foreheads resting upon one another’s, and Arianna startled a bit because it had been so long since someone was so close, but at the same time she gave herself up, going with the flow. They had been fighting this, going against the current threatening to sweep them away, far too long. The mutual attraction, lust, sexual tension, whatever, was palatable, and Arianna ached for him to silence it, for him to satisfy it.

Jongin’s hands gripped the sides of Arianna’s waist as she grazed her blunt, painted fingernails over the sensitive skin of his nape. Their warm breath mingled in the space between them, and Jongin bit his lip when Arianna took the lead and pulled him closer, close enough to press her soft lips against his sharp jaw. She ghosted over the light stubble, smelling the light scent of his shaving cream, as she allowed him to slip a thigh in between her slightly parted legs. She didn’t know how far he wanted to take things, but she decided to let him set the pace.

“Jongin!? Arianna!?”

Arianna stiffened when she heard their names being called, snapping out of this fantasy, but Jongin ignored the voice and pulled her closer, his arms wrapping tightly around her. He looked down at her, his eyes smoldering dark, as he softly moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Grazing the shell of it with soft full lips, he spoke.

“Let’s resume this next time, Ari.”

Arianna had to bite back a gasp when her name slid off his tongue so easily. He sounded just as out of breath as she was, his voice deep and husky against the skin of her ear. And all she could do was breathe out a soft, “okay”, as he pulled away, his eyes never leaving hers as he backed out of her office.

Arianna stood against the wall in a daze, watching the door long after he was gone. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and make sense of what happened. Running a hand through her hair, she realized that she had never been in this situation before, to let someone she barely knew touch her like that, and the most bewildering part was that she didn’t feel weird or regret it. Actually, she was looking forward to this “next time” as she touched the spot on her ear where Jongin’s lips were, a shiver running through her.


	2. Chapter 2

Arianna thought what happened that day was a fluke, that they both just got caught up in the moment and let whatever they were feeling get the best of the them and they'd drop it forever, but to her surprise, Jongin wasn't letting her go. The remainder of the week was filled with stolen touches under the sound board, barely there grazes of the hand when exchanging papers, heated stares across wooden tables, and knowing smiles in bright hallways. This was a dangerous game they were playing, one Arianna had never played before, but she loved the thrill, the thought that what they were doing was taboo, against _all_ the rules. Arianna had to admit that she loved the attention, the winding up of her being, the fraying of her self-control. It was like they were having a competition to see who could hold out the longest, who would cave first.

“So, we’ll pick three random listeners, and…”

Arianna’s breath hitched when she felt a warm hand rest on her thigh. She, Jongin, Suho, the music director and her assistant were all sitting at a small round table discussing the next broadcast. Arianna had been struggling throughout the entire meeting. Jongin sat directly to her left, and she fought the urge to move away from him. His presence was distracting enough, so you can imagine the effect his touch was having on her.

After a moment of pause, she found her voice and continued talking, but then Jongin began playing with the hem of her skirt, his fingers fluttering lightly against the skin of her thigh. Arianna was in disbelief that he would try this here, right now, but she refused to let him unravel her. She refused to let him win.

“Uh… and we’ll ask the listeners questions about the artists or song, and they’ll get a prize if they can answer them correctly.”

“A prize?”

Arianna looked over at Jongin who was staring at her with a small smile on his lips, but she didn’t miss the smirk in his brown eyes. She had to look away when he dragged his hand up her thigh, exposing her entire lap. The cool air that caressed her skin had her clamping her thighs together instinctively. But Jongin didn’t let up. He dragged a single finger slowly between them, teasing her with the light touch, coaxing her, daring her, to spread them for him.

“What kind of prize, Arianna-shi?” Jongin asked, his voice soft and innocent, but Arianna knew better.

Now that the initial shock wore off, she was able to slip a smile on her face before answering. She punctuated her sentence by spreading her thighs, just wide enough to let him slip a warm hand between the smooth skin.  _This kind of prize_ , she thought as she looked into his eyes. And Jongin’s smile widened at the gesture, his eyes never leaving Arianna’s as he traced innate patterns with the tip of his fingers.

“That sounds great… makes me want to call in and play the game myself,” Suho said, breaking into a light chuckle and Arianna thought it was cute he hadn't a clue what was transpiring between her and Jongin.

“Yeah, it does sound like a fun  _game_ ,” Jongin echoed.

Arianna attempted to laugh along with the rest of them, but then Jongin was squeezing her thigh, his fingers digging roughly into the soft flesh, and it was enough to have Arianna’s laughter seizing, caught in her throat as she bit back a moan. Her hands gripped her paper, crinkling it slightly under the pressure as Jongin lessened his grip and slid his hand closer to her crotch. Jongin didn’t actually touch her most private part, but he might as well have. Arianna swallowed another moan as she moved to quickly place a hand on top of his to stop him from doing any more damage to her nerves.

Jongin knew exactly what he was doing to her, his fingers lacing in between Arianna’s. She tried to even her breathing and pay attention to the rest of the meeting, but all she could feel and think about was Jongin’s hand in her own. Two can play this game, she thought.

 

“Good work today!” Arianna’s boss exclaimed at the end of the work day.

Arianna tried not to roll her eyes at her boss’s fake exterior. It was all a front for Jongin and Suho. She hadn’t screamed at her in five days, a new record, but she knew not to get used to it. Bowing to her coworkers, Arianna wished them all a good night. Quickly exiting the conference room, Arianna nearly sprinted back to her tiny office. Once there, she slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. She leaned up against the cool wood and closed her eyes.

She was exhausted. Jongin had her on edge all day, especially after his bold stunt at the meeting. Biting her lip, she drew in a shaky breath as she remembered his touch on her thigh, his long fingers caressing the sensitive skin down there. Arianna shivered at the memory. Jongin would be the death of her. Stepping away from the door, she tried to pull herself together and get out of there before any of her superiors changed their minds about them leaving early. Walking over to her desk, she began tidying it up. She had just reached over to turn off her computer when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle, a thin but solid body pressed up against her back.

Arianna stilled, but relaxed when she smelled the familiar heady scent she had been fighting against all day. She wondered how he managed to slip in so quietly, but she didn’t let it perplex her because then Jongin was leaning his head against hers. They stayed like that, standing there with his arms wrapped around her, his face buried in her thick black tresses. Arianna didn’t want to break the warmth and silence that settled over them as her hands danced lightly against his clasped hands at her front. But she could help it. She had been holding herself back all day from touching his bronze skin, and she didn’t think she could hold back any longer. She didn’t want to anymore.

“Aren’t we supposed to be resuming something?” She asked with a small lilt in her voice.

She tried to sound confident despite being terrified inside. She didn’t know where this was going, where they would end up, but she was willing to find out. Jongin’s arms tightened around her briefly as she felt a slight smirk against her hair.

“Only if you want to.”

Arianna nodded, turning in his loosened embrace. Looking into his eyes, she raised a hand to smooth a thumb against his jaw, the skin a bit rough under her touch. Her ass dug into the edge of her desk as he pressed up against her, enveloping her in his warmth.

“I want to,” she replied, her voice thick but shy.

Her eyes and hand slid downward, her rings catching on the buttons of his white cotton shirt.

Jongin groaned as Arianna allowed him to slip a thigh between her legs, right where they were yesterday. He smoothed his hands up and down the curve of her waist as she wrapped her arms around him. And she smirked because he was really fond of that part of her body, his hands clenching slightly around the curved clothed flesh. Arianna leaned forward and pressed her lips to his neck, waiting for him to make the next move. She’d give him one last chance to pull back, to change his mind.

After a few heartbeats, Jongin moved his hands from around her waist and smoothed them up her skirt; his hands were smooth against the flesh of her thighs. His fingers sunk into the flesh of her ass as he pulled her impossibly closer, and Arianna let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. There was no turning back for her after this point. He had ignited something inside of her only he could put out.

She placed her lips against his neck as he softly kneaded and squeezed the globes of her ass, and she inhaled his scent as she sucked at the thin flesh of his neck, trying to get a taste of him. Arianna was startled when she felt tugging on her shirt. One, two, three buttons were undone, her black bra coming into view. Arianna immediately leaned forward, her head burying into the crook of Jongin’s neck. Jongin always had a way of making her feel vulnerable, and a bit self-conscious, with just a single glance.

She heard a soft  _don’t_ when Jongin placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly. Arianna placed her hands on the desk behind her to brace herself, to fight the urge to cross her arms across her chest. Jongin raked his eyes over Arianna’s form, a small smile playing on his lips. Arianna was a bit unnerved at how, like the flip of a switch, he could go from caring and warm, to ruthless with his penetrating gaze. 0 to 60 in the blink of an eye, and it almost gave her whiplash.

Her chest heaved as he admired her with his eyes. And she wished he would say something, anything, and she tried to even her breathing, but she couldn’t. His stare was ruining her.

“Say something,” she breathed out, her eyes flickering up to meet his stare.

She stared at him through long eyelashes, her brown eyes large and round, framed by the black kohl that lined them. She pouted slightly, her lips puckering outward.

“Like what?” Jongin replied as he traced a single finger between the bulge of her breasts, the contrast between their skin complexions marked and beautiful under the light of her office. Arianna’s eyes fluttered close at the soft touch, but she opened them again when Jongin leaned down, his mouth hovering over hers, his eyes hooded. “Like what?”

“Anything,” she replied, her breath ghosting across his lips.

Jongin moved his head to the side and slid his soft lips up to her ear, and Arianna’s hands balled into Jongin’s shirt when he started whispering sweet nothings to her. He let her know just how much she was turning him on, how much she drove him wild, and all the while his hand danced across her bra, slightly cupping and squeezing the semi-covered flesh.

Arianna had never been so turned on in her life, and she couldn’t stop herself from pushing down on the warm thigh resting between her legs. The heat in her stomach was like fire consuming her from the inside out. She needed more, more of him, as she circled her hips slightly against him. She untucked his shirt, biting her lip when her hands were met with warm, smooth skin, and she raked her fingers against his waist as he continued to assault her neck and ear with warm swipes of the tongue.

Jongin jerked against her when she smoothed a hand down his abdomen, her fingernails catching on his nipples. She smirked at the small victory, at the hitch of his breath and stomach clench from her touch. Feeling a bit more confident, Arianna unbuttoned the material, parting the thin cotton to reveal Jongin's toned torso. She pulled back to admire the taut skin, his smooth stomach, and she had to bring her lips forward to touch it, taste it. Jongin groaned at the delicate touches, his own hips thrusting forward slightly.

“Touch me,” she groaned as her hands played at the waistband of his briefs, which were peeking out from his slacks that showed a prominent bulge.

Arianna was turned on even more at the fact that she was driving him just as crazy, and she swiped her hand downward to feel Jongin's bulge against her palm, thick and heavy. But the next thing Arianna knew, she was being lifted onto the desk, and Jongin’s hands were snaking their way back under her skirt, his fingers making their way to her clothed pussy.

“Did I do this to you?” he whispered against Arianna’s ear as he pressed his fingers against her.

The touch sent shivers through her entire body, and all she could do was nod in reply and push back against the digits. Her panties were soaking wet from his teasing, from Jongin winding her up so tight the entire week. 

Arianna let her hands slide down Jongin’s chest to find purchase at his waist as he rubbed the wet material of her panties against her, causing her pussy to leak even more.

“P-Please,” she mumbled in English, her mind too far blazed for Korean.

Arianna felt the curving of his lips on her earlobe as he pulled the ruined material to the side. Arianna’s thighs quivered when she felt him touch her for the first time. His fingers rubbed gently against the slick lips of her sex, and she pressed forward against him, needing more friction, her head falling forward onto his chest. And Just when she thought she couldn’t take his teasing any longer, Jongin slipped inside, his finger gliding in easily. Arianna closed her eyes because he felt so good inside of her, and letting out a shaky breath, she whimpered as he moved in and out at a slow pace.

Frustrated, Jongin removed his fingers to quickly to pull her underwear down for better access. Arianna lifted her hips, allowing the piece of material to be pulled down until they lay at their feet before Jongin moved back in once the material was discarded, his fingers immediately finding Arianna’s sweet spot. He grazed his thumb against her clit before inserting another finger inside her dripping pussy. Arianna shuddered against the two digits, and she spread her legs to allow him to thrust in deeper.

“Mmm, so tight,” he remarked as Arianna clenched around his fingers.

She wasn’t going to last long, not with his warm voice in her ear.

Arianna groaned when she felt Jongin’s bulge against her thigh again, and licking her swollen lips, she moved to unbuckle his belt, her fingers trembling slightly as she undid the zipper. But before she could go any further, Arianna found herself throwing her head back, bracing herself on the desk, when Jongin started thrusting into her faster. He pressed open mouth kisses down her neck, burying his face in her chest as he licked and sucked at the skin with plump lips.

“So beautiful,” he whispered.

Arianna would have said the same, but she was left speechless and breathless when he caressed a hardened nipple with his tongue, her breast spilling out of her bra. When she could breathe again, Arianna reached a hand out to finish undoing Jongin pants and slid the material down his thin hips. She ghosted a hand over the bulge in his underwear, the hardened flesh twitching slightly under her touch. She smirked when she fingered the dark wet spot in his briefs.

Arianna carefully peeled the material away from Jongin's body, allowing his cock to spring free from their confines, and she ran a hand down the heated flesh before gripping it in her hands. Jongin’s hips jerked forward as she moved a hand up and down his curved shaft, which was hot and extremely hard in her palm. But then Arianna was moaning when Jongin touched something deep inside her, her other hand lacing into the strands of his hair.

“More…,” she breathed out, her breath catching as he continued to finger her.

The two fumbled before finding a rhythm that both drove them wild, and Jongin’s breath was ragged in Arianna’s ear as she squeezed and pulled in all the right places. She smiled as she memorized all his sensitive spots. She closed her eyes as she spread his precome all over his throbbing member, and she felt like she was going to burst as they continued pleasuring each other. She let him know she was close by swiping a thumb over the slick head of his cock, and Jongin’s fingers curled inside of her as he groaned in her ear.

Jongin moaned her named as he rocked into her loose fist.

“Come for me, Ari.”

Arianna’s eyes fluttered close as she succumbed to the feeling of his fingers inside of her, and the musky smell in the air, their smell, intoxicated her as she clenched around his fingers soaked with her juices.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered against his heated chest, her hand stuttering over his leaking cock.

One particularly deep thrust of his fingers later, Arianna was shuddering against him, moaning silently as she came around the wet digits inside of her. Arianna’s hand tightened around Jongin’s cock as she rode out her orgasm, her heart hammering in her chest as he continued to finger her through her high. Arianna tried her best to focus and take Jongin over the edge with her. So, she resumed her ministrations on his cock, her wrist flicking as she tugged upward. 

Arianna moaned loudly, her voice catching, as Jongin continued to touch her, his own thrusting becoming erratic. Her sex and clit were super sensitive as he continued to spread her juices around.

“Jongin…,” She moaned, her brows furrowed, and she arched her back as she squirmed from his touch. It was too much.

That was all it took to have Jongin spilling into Arianna’s hand, his hips rocking into her tightened fist. Ribbons of hot white landed on the glass desk between her spread legs. At that moment, Arianna looked up to see Jongin’s head thrown back, his Adam’s apple bobbing underneath the taut skin of his throat as he groaned. His fingers were still deep inside of her as his hips jerked forward and muscles contracted.

Arianna was in awe, silently chanting for him to let it all out as she milked him through his orgasm, his cock pulsing in her hand. She ran her other hand down his throat, needing to touch the skin slick with a thin sheen of sweat. And she swallowed visibly when he looked down at her, his eyes dark and simmering with uninhibited lust as the last of his orgasm washed over him.

 

Only after they had both calmed down, just the sounds of their panting in the air, did they both come back down to earth. Arianna’s eyes widened when she realized what had just transpired between them, but she was quick to gather herself as she grabbed a few tissues from her desk and set to cleaning them both up.

When she tried to stand, Jongin placed his hands on either side of her, preventing her from moving. Arianna ran a thumb across the plump of his bottom lip, which was slightly swollen, and watched as he moved in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch, she rested two fingers on them, preventing him from moving forward.

His eyes fluttered open, amused.

“Next time,” she whispered before scooting off of the desk.

Jongin straightened as Arianna moved to gather her belongings, and she couldn’t stop the smug smile from appearing on her face as she felt his coffee colored eyes track her every move.


	3. Chapter 3

Arianna sat at her desk sipping her hot chocolate, staring at her computer screen with a blank stare. Her boss was back to her usual self since Suho and Jongin had left to attend to some EXO activities a few days ago. They were due to come back any day though. Arianna sighed because, despite her efforts, she got used to their presence, but this morning she was painfully reminded of where she was when she had the pleasure of running smack dab into her boss first thing in the morning.

+

“Here. Finish this by noon,” her boss said, shoving a huge stack of papers in Arianna’s arms.

Arianna hadn’t been in the building more than five minutes before mundane busy work was being shoved down her throat. Staring at the huge stack, Arianna deemed it impossible to finish all of it by noon, and by the look on her boss’s face, she knew it too.

Nari looked at Arianna sympathetically, but her eyes slid to the floor when the music director glared in her direction.

“You. Come with me.”

It was Arianna’s turn to shoot a sympathetic look as Nari was forced to follow the director. Nari managed to put a hand up to her ear, pantomiming for Arianna to call her later to which Arianna smiled and nodded. She watched Nari wave as she ran after the director, her long, black hair bouncing behind her.

+

Now, here she was slaving over yet another broadcasting advertisement script. Her head hurt, and she just wanted to go home. Frowning, Arianna realized that she was reverting back to her old self, the one who hated her job and got up every morning only because she had to. She missed having a reason to come to work.

She thought back over the past couple of weeks with Jongin. She liked how they could communicate with very little words, how even their silence was comforting. Jongin made Arianna feel like she could easily make it through the next month, but deep down she knew she couldn’t grow attached to him. She wanted to walk out of KBS and Korea with her heart intact.

Arianna still didn’t quite know what this was between them. She didn’t like saying that they were just “fuck buddies”, but weren’t that what they were? Just a release, just a warm caress in the cold? But then there was this emotional connection they couldn’t ignore even though they had to. Arianna knew it couldn’t evolve into more than that, and yet she still wasn’t done with him. There was still so much she didn’t know about him, despite him being a celebrity. She even found herself in her tiny apartment late at night watching videos and interviews of EXO, searching for his face, but she knew every answer that came out of his mouth even before he did. She wrote the scripts after all.

Letting her mind wander, Arianna imagined what kind of person he was as she let her plump lips rest on the lip of her cup. Was he really as soft spoke and reserved as the scripts made him out to be, she wondered. Her mind flickered back to that night in her office, his intense brown eyes looking into her soul and his strong arms around her. It was anything but shy and soft spoken. Did he do this, whatever it was between them, to other girls?

A pang of jealousy or was it hurt cursed through her, but she squashed it just as quickly as it had come. She couldn’t get attached.

“Did you come to Korea to daydream?” Arianna’s boss asked from the doorway.

She startled, sitting up in her chair.

“Give me the finished scripts.”

Arianna scrambled to gather what was done and prepared for the ear bashing she knew was coming her way for the ones she hadn’t finished yet. When her boss finally left, Arianna dared to exhale and look at the clock. Five hours. Just five torturous more hours.

 

When five o’clock rolled around, Arianna was on the verge of tears at just how frustrated she was.  She planned to call Nari as soon as she finished the last interview script (and estimating how it had been going, it would keep her another hour and a half). She decided that maybe they could meet up for drinks to help clear her mind.

Once Arianna had everything saved, printed, and delivered, she texted Nari on her way back to her office, telling her friend to meet her after work so that they could go out. As Arianna rounded the corner, she bumped into something solid. Bowing, she apologized before realizing it was Jongin she had bumped into. Arianna couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on her face as she was pulled by the wrist into her office.

Jongin closed and locked the door behind them, and Arianna raised an eyebrow, curious as to what was up with him, but when he strode over to her, his arms wrapping around her, she let it go and reciprocated the embrace. She guessed he had a few rough days too. Arianna didn’t know what to say. She wanted to tell him she missed him, but she figured that’d seem too clingy. So, she opted for silence. Silence was better, and she took to carding her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes as he sighed into her neck. After standing there for a few minutes in each other’s arms, Jongin kissed Arianna’s neck tenderly before loosening his embrace. She smiled, smoothing a hand up his shirt, which had become a bit wrinkled.

Jongin then moved over to Arianna’s desk and flopped down in her chair. He looked so sexy with his legs splayed, his brown hair falling into his eyes. But then he was beckoning Arianna over, and she was already on her way. Pulling Arianna onto his lap, she moved his bangs out of his eyes as she leaned up against him.

When Jongin peered up at Arianna, his hands smoothing up and down her exposed thigh, she was certain he was having a rough day. His eyes were moody, darker than usual. Arianna took a finger and dragged it down the curve of his nose to the bow of his lips. Jongin’s eyes tried to follow her fingertip, but he gave up and lightly nipped at her finger instead. She giggled softly at the harmless bite before standing up and repositioning herself so that she was straddling him.

Jongin’s eyes fluttered close as Arianna’s weight settled over him, and she took to placing butterfly kisses up and down his jaw, reveling in how the rough skin felt against her soft and moisturized lips.

“You okay?” she asked, looking down at him.

Jongin nodded before opening his eyes, looking directly at Arianna. She squirmed under his gaze, but then her cellphone was vibrating on the desk. She tore her eyes away and leaned over to get it. It was a text from Nari telling her that she’d be a half hour to an hour late. Arianna sighed as she texted her friend back, telling her she’d wait. Arianna even contemplated cancelling since she had Jongin back, but she felt they still needed to have girl time and catch up.

Arianna saw the questioning look in Jongin’s eyes after she pressed send with a smile, and maybe she also saw a flicker of jealousy, but she brushed it off as she placed her cellphone on the desk and ground her hips into Jongin’s lap, his eyes glazing over with lust.

 

Jongin’s hands kneaded the flesh of Arianna’s ass as she circled her hips to non-existent music. They both were so needy and frustrated because of the few days apart that it didn’t take much for them to get worked up. Arianna whimpered when Jongin’s clothed erection pressed up against her throbbing clit. And she closed her eyes as Jongin pulled her down further onto him, his own hips snapping upward and fingers tightening in the curve of her hips. Arianna sped up, grinding down on his hardened flesh for more friction, her breath quickening as her orgasm approached. It had been too long since the last time.

 

Jongin mouthed eagerly at the exposed flesh between Arianna’s open blouse, his tongue like fire on her already heated skin. She moaned as he rocked up against her, and she fell forward as her abdomen contracted. Jongin was wearing a different cologne today, something a bit woody and warm, and Arianna took note to ask him what it was because it was driving her absolutely insane. And she couldn't help but nuzzled her nose into his hair as she continued to rock down hard. They didn't need words, the desperate sounds they were making was enough to convey each other's need.

Arianna's breathing was becoming ragged, and she was going to come at any moment. She let him know by whispering in his ear that she was close, moaning wantonly in his ear. Jongin then took both of Arianna’s ass cheeks into his hands, her skirt bunched around her waist, and thrust particularly hard up against her, his fingers digging roughly into her brown skin. It felt so good, so surreal, and Arianna came, shuddering against his clothed cock, the head rubbing against her sex, causing a jolt of pleasure to curse through her entire body.

Arianna groaned as Jongin continued rocking up into her as the aftershocks of her orgasm kept her dizzy. She then heard a low growl as Jongin's body tensed against her as he came underneath her. His hips jerked sharp and shallow as he sucked in a quick breath and pressed his head into the crook of her neck. Arianna managed to place her lips against the sun kissed skin of his temple as he held on to her, his grip not loosening until the last vestiges of his own orgasm faded. A lazy smile appeared on Arianna’s face when Jongin’s head flopped back against the leather chair, his chest heaving against hers. She moved his bangs, wet with sweat, from his forehead as he bit his bottom lip, eyes closed and content from his release. They were each other's fix, and Arianna was already addicted to his high.

She laid her head in the crook of his neck, pressing her lips lightly against the salty skin as she waited for him to come back to earth. When he finally did, he pressed a kiss to her hair and leaned his head against hers. Arianna sighed when he brought a hand up to smooth her hair, his fingers tangling in the wavy curls, the other smoothing light circles on her back.

“Are you okay?” he asked just as she was dozing off, lulled by his fingers that were currently dancing at the nape of her neck, playing with the fine hairs.

Arianna nodded as she sat up. She felt ten times lighter, ten times higher every time they got together. She smiled briefly as she buttoned her blouse, Jongin’s fingers tangling with hers as he helped. I’m good now, she thought as she stared into his eyes, those eyes that haunted her in her sleep. She was mesmerized by them and leaned in but was stopped by Jongin’s fingers cupping her jaw softly.

“Next time, right?” he said, a smirk on his lips, as Arianna eyed them hungrily. They were pink, plump, and so kissable. 

Arianna smiled, slightly flustered as she bit her bottom lip. Jongin chuckled at her response.  He knew how bad she wanted to kiss him. They hadn't kissed on the lips yet, and Jongin's lips were almost constantly on her mind as she wondered how they felt and tasted. Arianna could tell he was teasing her when he darted the tip of his tongue out, wetting his lips slightly.  

She closed her eyes and leaned back. So that was how it was going to be.

 

“Yep, next time,” she replied standing up, returning his smirk.

Arianna turned around and made a show of sliding her bunched up skirt down over her ass. The material stretched over the rounded flesh as she pulled it down slowly. She moved away when she heard Jongin sit up in her seat, and she swatted his hand away playfully as he reached to grab her ass.

There’s your next time, she thought as she went to go freshen up in the bathroom. She didn’t tell him that if she had stayed any longer ‘next time’ would’ve turned into right now.

 

“You’re all smiles, tonight. What’s up?” Nari asked from across the small table.

 Arianna shrugged. She always felt better after being with Jongin. She chalked it up to the sex. But even though she loved Nari to death, there was no way she could risk telling her she was basically fucking one of Korea’s top boyband members.

“Nothing. Just glad to be leaving soon, I guess.”

It was true. Arianna was ready to start the next chapter in her life. She never wanted to see her boss ever again.

“Girl, me too! Cheers to that!” Nari said, raising her glass.

Arianna raised her’s as well to clink glasses. Looking around, Arianna noticed that the club was fairly crowded for a Friday night. Normally, they’d be out there dancing, but for some reason, Arianna just didn’t feel like it.

“So, Jongin asked about you the other day, right before they left to do some promotions.”

Arianna raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, it was really cute,” she said, her eyes crinkling. “I think he has a little crush on you.”

Arianna laughed. If only Nari knew. But she wondered why Jongin would ask about her. He could’ve just asked her directly.

“Naw, you heard his ideal type! Do I look anything like Han Yeseul?” Arianna joked back.

Arianna laughed, but her heart stung a bit as she remembered writing his ideal type into the script. She should have been used to it, but it still hurt to see that she was often the complete opposite of the ideal girl. She loved her brown skin, her full lips, her textured hair and curvier body type. Didn’t anyone else find that desirable, as the ideal?

She took a sip from her drink to nurse her ego. Maybe she should dance tonight.

Arianna found herself in the middle of the dance floor grinding up against some faceless stranger. She let the music guide her as she felt his hands snake around her waist. Dancing at the club was always an interesting experience; you never knew how people would react to you. Tonight, she had no problem attracting someone, and she found herself moving from guy to guy. This one was a bit shorter than the others she had danced with, but her ass fit perfectly against his front.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” she heard him ask as he grinded against her.

Arianna smiled but didn’t answer as she continued to dance.

“Hey, we should get out of here,” she heard him say in her ear.

Arianna smirked, allowing him to smooth a hand down her thigh. She almost said yes because she was lonely, and she wanted to be wanted, to be desired, but then Jongin flashed in her mind, his eyes on her, looking into her, his hands on her heated flesh, inside of her. And only then did she realized that she didn’t want to be wanted by just anyone. She only wanted to be wanted by him.

 

Stumbling into her small apartment, Arianna squinted when she turned on the light. She dropped her belongings on the couch before dragging herself over to the bed. She was so glad she didn’t have work the next day because she was a hundred percent sure she’d go off on her boss if she was being screamed at while nursing a hangover.

Arianna snuggled into her pillow and covers, not even having enough strength to change into night clothes or shut off the light.  She laid there for a while until, for some reason, she grabbed the EXO album Jongin gave her off of the nightstand. Flipping open the book, Arianna’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Jongin. She ran her fingers over the photo, before flipping through the book. These guys were the real deal, she thought.

As she was nearing the end of the book, she reached another picture of Jongin’s. It had his signature on it, the black ink bold on the color picture. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the short message, more specifically the part that read Kakao ID. She stared blankly before grinning. Groaning she walked over to retrieve her cellphone and hurriedly ran back to her warm bed. She snuggled into the covers as she opened the messaging service and input the ID.

She hesitated, not sure if this was okay. But then she found herself typing.

 

> _Hey, it’s Next Time. ;)_

Arianna flailed a bit at the lame attempt at being incognito, but she stilled when she got a reply back.

 

> _Hey, Next Time. Took you long enough to text me. I almost thought you were lying when you said you were a fan of ours._

The two texted back and forth, light banter and flirting, until it was early morning. Jongin was much more talkative over text message, and it was like Arianna was talking to an entirely different person. This Jongin was just the other side of the same coin, and Arianna couldn’t help but feel kind of special that she was one of the few people who could see him like this.

She smiled when she read the good night wishes as she tyed a scarf tightly over her hair before getting back in bed. In the back of Arianna’s head, she knew they were toeing the line between fuck buddies and friends with benefits, but maybe a few midnight text messages were alright. Maybe it was okay not to put a label on what they had. It’s not like they were dating or anything. 


	4. Chapter 4

Resting her head on Jongin’s shoulder, Arianna fiddled with his shirt buttons. He was wearing her favorite cologne again, and she closed her eyes, letting it overwhelm her.

Everyone had left long ago, but Jongin volunteered to stick around and help Arianna finish the end of the year broadcast scripts. Their colleagues had been more than happy to leave them with all of the work, immediately packing up their things and leaving, the door slamming shut behind them. Arianna had looked to her boss for help, but she was already halfway to the door.

Arianna had flashed Jongin a grateful smile before flopping down in the hard, plastic chair and looked at all the notes and half written scripts in front of her. Before she could let herself get worked up about all of this work being dumped on her, tears pooling in her round eyes, she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently. Relaxing in Jongin’s grip, Arianna let him knead all the kinks and knots out of her neck until she had calmed down. And with Jongin’s help, they managed to finish everything in four hours. Arianna showed him how she composed the scripts, and they laughed over the cheesiness of them all. They didn’t talk much, more focused on getting everything done, but his presence was comforting nonetheless.

The two were now lounging on the large leather couch in one of the waiting rooms at the radio station. Arianna was understandably exhausted, but it probably would have taken her twice as long to finish if she was left to handle everything on her own. Now, she just wanted to rest. Jongin had other plans, however, because Arianna soon found herself being laid back on the large couch, and her arms pinned above her head. Her brown eyes widened as Jongin loomed over her, the mirth in his eyes mesmerizing. She felt desire pool in her lower stomach as he took his hand and undid her blouse.

The silky material fell to the side to expose her lace demi bra, and he wetted his lips as he cupped a breast, squeezing it in his warm hand. Arianna heard Jongin groan as he pulled each bra cup down, her breast spilling over the lacy material. His stare was intense as he bent down to suck and lick at the flesh, her nipples hardening immediately inside his warm mouth. Arianna closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her, pleasure shooting through her body when her hardened buds made contact with the cool air. She jerked away from his mouth when he nipped at the sensitive buds, his abuse relentless as he switched from one to the other before soothing them with the light caress and twirl of his tongue.

Arianna's pussy was throbbing, and she could feel herself leaking into her panties the more he teased her. Arianna thought Jongin could tell how worked up she was because he then trailed his lips up to her neck, licking and pressing open mouth kisses the entire way. His cotton shirt grazed her erect nipples, and she bit back a moan.

“You like that?” he asked, his breath hot against her neck.

Arianna nodded her head as he pressed his lips against her pulse. Dragging his hand down her front, Jongin let his fingers lightly dance around her navel.

“You want me to touch you, Baby?”

Arianna nodded her head, her eyes hooded as she managed to look up at him. He asked her where, but all she could do was whimper, her mind too hazy to form words. All she knew was that she wanted him to touch her everywhere, inside and out. Her body was greedy for him; she'd take anything. But Jongin asked her again, his voice calm and controlled, unlike Arianna. She was falling apart underneath his fingertips. And despite his gentle caress, Jongin’s eyes were intense and dark as she stuttered out where she wanted to be touched, her voice wrecked and needy.

 “Good girl,” he replied with a slight smirk on his face as he shoved his hand inside her skirt.

Arianna squirmed when he cupped her pussy and moved his hand up and down, pressing her soiled underwear up against her. Arianna bit her lip at the intense stimulation, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to calm herself.

“You’ve been driving me crazy all night, you know that?”

Arianna heard the lust laced in his voice as he whispered in her ear, and it just made her wetter.

“Making me jealous when you laugh at Suho Hyung’s jokes. You make me want to take you right then and there and show him you’re with me.”

Arianna moaned as he slipped his hand inside her panties, his fingers moving to squeeze and circle her clit to punctuate his sentence. Her heart raced, and her chest heaved as she imagined Jongin fucking her in front of his bandmate.

“Mmm, that turn you on?” he asked as he teased her with slight grazes of his fingers, slick with her juice.

“Teasing me with that smooth brown skin of yours… that tastes so _fucking_ good.”

Jongin groaned into Arianna’s ear as he licked a warm strip up the shell of her ear. And when Arianna finally opened her eyes, his were already trained on hers.

“Please… P-Please,” she said, whimpering as she stared into his eyes.

Her wrists were beginning to hurt from being held by him, and everything was just too much. And as if he read her mind, Jongin plunged two fingers inside of her, no warning, no nothing. Arianna’s breath caught in her throat as he thrust his fingers in slow, but hard and deep. She had a hard time keeping up because just as quickly as he started, he stopped.

“Strip.”

Arianna hesitated before she got up, Jongin smacking her on the ass as she stood up on shaky legs. She slowly removed her blouse and bra, watching him as he sat back and licked his lips as inches of bronze skin came into view. Then she stepped out of her heels and peeled off her skirt and underwear, finally stepping out of the pile. She stood there completely naked, vulnerable, as Jongin watched her, his legs splayed and gaze almost predatory.

“Come here, Beautiful.”

Arianna rushed over to him, climbing onto his lap, but then she was being flipped on her back , Jongin’s fingers plunging deep inside of her again, only to curl upward. Arianna keened high in the back of her throat as she arched into his touch. Jongin moaned quietly before he continued his ministrations, in and out, enjoying how Arianna's face filled with ecstasy.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” he said, removing his fingers to circle her sensitive clit.

All Arianna could do was moan, too afraid her response would be incomprehensible. Jongin knew he was keeping Arianna on the edge of coming, her body hypersensitive at this point. She was nearly trembling when he kissed his way down her front, his eyes on hers the whole time. Arianna managed to sit up and watch him with cloudy vision as he spread her legs and dragged a pale finger up and down the folds of her abused pussy.

“I wonder what you taste like,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes, his breath warm. "I bet you taste so good," he murmured.

Arianna’s mind reeled as he began licking and kissing her inner thigh first, so close but so far away, and he chuckled when she ran a hand down her own front, tugging on a hard nipple, frustrated. He watched with a smirk as she writhed and circled her wet pussy in his face as she pleasured herself. 

But then Arianna yelped when she heard a growl and felt something warm touch her down there. She jerked away, but the soft touches continued. Her confusion slowly turned into pure pleasure as she got used to the sensation, used to Jongin’s lips soft against her, his tongue teasing at her entrance.

Arianna’s hand immediately went to burrow in his soft strands as Jongin's hands gripped at her thighs tightly, spreading her legs wider to give him more access. Jongin increased the pressure of his tongue as Arianna’s moans got a bit louder, her legs spreading even more on their own, enticing him to delve deeper. He moaned as she thrust up against his face, the scent of her overwhelming. Arianna didn’t know how much longer she would last once Jongin began thrusting inside of her with his hot tongue, and she smoothed her hands through his hair as he lapped at her juices, her thighs quivering as he ate her out ardently.

“J-Jongin!” Arianna cried out, her back arching off of the now sticky leather couch.

Arianna’s orgasm hit her unexpectedly. Her entire body shuddered as she clenched around Jongin’s tongue, her legs closing slightly as he continued to tongue fuck her. She couldn’t stop the loud moan from escaping her throat as his hands ran soothingly up and down her thighs, coaxing them back open.

“Jongin!” she yelped as he continued to abuse her sensitive sex.

It was becoming too much, but he wouldn't let up as he continued suckling her hardened bud, ignoring her pleas. Arianna threw her head back as Jongin pinned her hips down with strong hands. Her chest was heaving, and her breath was heavy as her hand went to grip the couch as she came a second time, this one more intense than the last. She literally saw stars as her orgasm ripped through her.

“Baby,” he whispered, lifting his head to replace his tongue with his hand.

Arianna whimpered as Jongin fingered her through her second orgasm, his hands not enough and too much at the same time.

“That’s a good girl,” he murmured, kissing and biting at the inside of her thigh.

Arianna sat up, clamoring over to Jongin’s lap. His fingers slipped out of her as she pushed him upward to straddle him. She let out a needy moan into the side of his neck as her sensitive sex came in contact with his clothed thigh. She began to ride his thigh as she pressed her self up against him. She couldn't get enough. 

“I can’t…” She panted as she shuddered against Jongin, her fingers fisting into his clothed shirt.

“Can’t what, Baby?”

Arianna hadn’t a clue what she was trying to say as his arms tightened around her, smoothing sensually up and down her sweat slick back to squeeze and knead her ass. Her mind was going a mile a minute with incoherent thoughts as she felt another orgasm fast approaching. Arianna could hardly breathe as she rutted against him. For some reason, he turned her on so bad, and her pussy was throbbing almost painfully for him.

Jongin pulled Arianna away so that she was looking into his eyes. Arianna was panting, pupils blown, and mouth open as she struggled to breathe. He brought his hands up to cup her jaw, his thumb rubbing soothing circles as Arianna circled her hips. She tried to focus on his eyes, which were staring straight into her soul, intense and unwavering, but then his lips were on hers, desperate, sloppy, and needy, as he pressed up against her.

The desperation in Jongin’s kiss and the taste of herself mixed with his had Arianna coming for the third time that night, a silent scream lodged in her throat as she shuddered against his lips. He begged at her lips with his tongue and she let him in, a sob escaping her as pleasure cursed through her body. A tear slipped from the corners of her eye, as Jongin shushed her with his mouth.

Arianna whimpered into Jongin’s mouth as his tongue snaked inside to caress hers. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as they kissed for the first time, and when he pulled away, Arianna literally fell against him, too weak to hold herself up.

“You did so good, Baby” he said, his hands like fire as they ran up and down her back. “So good for me.”

Arianna snuggled against Jongin’s chest as he continued to caress her tired body.

“I think you deserve a reward,” he remarked lifting her chin and kissing her deeply and lazily, before pulling back. “But I’ll give it to you next time.”

Arianna nodded weakly, jutting her lips out for another kiss to which he obliged, their tongues sliding against each other’s, hers tasting a little like his and his tasting a little like hers.

 

 

When Arianna finally got home, she had only enough strength to take a shower and crawl into bed. She had never been so turned on in her life by someone before, and she was kind of embarrassed by how intensely he made her feel. Arianna had always considered herself a traditionalist, first dates then first kisses, not the other way around. But there was something about Jongin that made her throw all caution to the wind.

He didn’t know her, she didn’t know him, and maybe that was the thrill of it all. They shared something so intimate between them, but with no strings attached, just a way to relieve stress, which was something they both desperately needed. Or maybe she was just trying to convince herself that it was just lust, not love.

Her mind flashed back to when they kissed for the first time, how Jongin literally devoured her mouth with his, how he sucked on her tongue, how he tasted on her lips. Did Arianna want more than this? In three weeks would she be content with leaving this all behind forever, like nothing ever happened? None of this was in her script, and she hadn’t dreamt of ever engaging in something like this in a million years.

Sighing, she tried to push all those nagging thoughts away, and she was just about to fall asleep when she heard her cellphone go off. Looking at her phone, she saw that it was a text from Jongin.

_Look what you’ve done to me. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how sweet you taste. So, here’s a little preview of your reward. ;)_

Arianna opened the attachment and felt that familiar feeling she got when she was around him. It was a picture of his erect cock, angry red and flush against his stomach with ribbons of come all over his sun-kissed chest.  It looked like he came more than once and was ready to come again.

Why is he doing this to me, she groaned as she buried her head in her pillow.

Arianna didn’t want to admit it, but she couldn’t wait until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Lying on the couch, Arianna stared at the screen on her lap. She was watching a few EXO videos for research, but she couldn’t stop herself from staring only at Jongin, her eye’s roaming over his dancing figure. She couldn’t believe the person on the screen was him. She could, but she couldn’t at the same time. Jongin was sin embodied, the epitome of sex on legs, but there was something about his performances that was different. Behind the scenes he lost the arrogance and there was an air of innocence that permeated everything he did, a kind of gentleness and kindness. Even when he had Arianna’s legs spread for him, the gentleness in his eyes never faded.

Arianna bit her lip as he smirked into the camera, and her mind flashed back to their late night rendezvous and how those same eyes were on her, and only her. But she wouldn’t mind having television Jongin bend her over either. Closing out of the browser, Arianna got up, needing both a cold shower and to get ready for work. She wasn’t scheduled to go in but some news came in. So, she had to go in and fix a few scripts that were going to be used soon. The station was getting ready for their annual New Year’s broadcast, and EXO was going to be the headliner.  As expected, Arianna’s boss was down her throat about how everything needed to be absolutely perfect, but having Jongin around made things more bearable.

 

“Good morning,” Arianna said bowing to her boss before she was being handed some papers.

“Read these and make sure you fix any scripts and interviews that even allude to something that can be connected to what is in these articles. Once you’re done, forward me everything.”

Arianna nodded as she watched her turn away. She rolled her eyes before quickly walking to her office. Maybe if she hurried, she could leave and get some sleep. Biting into her muffin, Arianna perused through the papers filled with insider sources, tips, and intel. Her heartbeat sped up when she read a familiar name:

_EXO Kai Rumored to be dating F(X) Krystal _. Leaked Selcas.__

Arianna furrowed her brow as she scanned the article, her eyes drawn to the supposedly leaked selcas. She saw Jongin snuggled up beside Krystal as they smiled into the camera. Another one had him smirking behind her as she looked innocently into the lens. The pictures weren’t grainy, they weren’t photo shopped either. There was no mistake it was them. 

Knowing that the two belonged to the same company, and therefore, had probably interacted on several occasions, Arianna’s gut reaction was to not believe that they were anything more than friends. But looking at her own situation with Jongin, how could she not believe it was possible that they were dating? Anything was possible at this point. They never talked about their personal lives, so who knew what he was hiding from her?

Arianna tossed her muffin in the trash before following up with online research, searching keywords and finding herself on café posts and boards. Apparently, many fans had their suspicions, but they weren’t overly concerned about the two being together. Therefore, Jongin probably didn’t even realize that the rumor was circling and could break any minute.

Straightening in her seat, Arianna put her scriptwriter hat back on and got to work. She attempted to cross-reference anything they may have said in interviews that could link each other to one another. She looked at the evidence, the “couple accessories”, the “hidden messages”, the selcas, and she tried her best not to feel anything. She didn’t even call up her SM contact and find out if the rumor was confirmed as fact. She could have found out if it were true if she wanted to, but for some reason, Arianna wanted to protect him.  Or maybe she just wanted to protect her own heart. She didn’t know how she’d feel if he came out and confirmed that the rumors were true.

Working in the entertainment business, Arianna learned that there were a lot of fake rumors planted for insidious reasons, ones that she perpetuated in her scripts, but what most don’t know is that there are just as many rumors that are true or close to it. There’s never smoke without fire. They’ve covered up a lot of rumors here at the station that Arianna learned were actually true. The K-POP industry didn’t exist in a vacuum; it was just as dark and shady as any other business. Behind the bright lights and white smiles were a lot of gilded lies and fiction. Arianna was one of the fiction writers, something she despised, but she learned to play the game early on.

Arianna’s eyes roamed over Krystal, her pale skin, her silky black hair. She tried not to envy her long legs and thin form. She was very pretty,  _that_  she had to admit, and if she was dating Jongin, Arianna was happy for them. Really.

Pulling up Kai’s script on the computer, Arianna tweaked his ideal type so that it didn’t match Krystal’s description. She focused more on personality than looks, which would make his ideal harder to pin down. She figured it’d also be safe to change his ideal woman from Han Ye Seul to actress Shin Min ha. Shin Min ha looked a little less like Krystal. Just to make sure, Arianna also emphasized that he preferred “Noonas,” therefore, throwing the fans off as much as possible. She swallowed thickly when she typed up a blurb about him being too dedicated to work and the fans to date. 

Arianna took a deep breath and saved the document before sending it off to her boss. Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes. She and Jongin were just co-workers with benefits, right? They weren’t even friends, and they definitely weren’t lovers. They were almost nothing at all, she told herself as she sat up to do more damage control.

 

But why did she feel herself pulling away when he grabbed her wrist in a secluded hallway and mumbled something about being busy and not being able to stop and talk? Why did she find herself avoiding him all day, sneaking out of the building when she was free to go home, if all they ever were was close to nothing?

 

“You okay, Girl” Nari asked as they walked down the street.

Arianna decided to meet up with her since she got out of work early. She needed someone to distract her.

“Yeah, just a bit tired, you know? Going in on my off day sucks.”

“I hate it too. Just two more weeks though! What do you plan on doing after this?” She asked as they turned onto a small street littered with Western stores.

They decided to go into a Victoria’s Secret because Arianna needed to buy more body spray. She browsed the clothes as she thought of an answer.

“I’m not sure… “

“You going home?”

“Yeah… I hadn’t really planned on staying in Korea.”

“Nooo, you can’t leave!” Nari exclaimed, playfully bumping into her friend.

Arianna was going to miss Nari a bunch, that was for sure. She kept her grounded, kept her human and sane. She wished she could tell her what she was going through, but it was too risky. Arianna trusted her, but the less people who knew, the better.

“I’ll come visit, Na-ya! Or you come visit me, you know,” Arianna said smiling as they roamed the store.

“This is cute,” Arianna said, lifting up a lace bra and underwear set in red.

Nari nodded her head in agreement.

“Ah, yes, this would look perfect on you,” a store clerk said, rushing over to the girls.

“I think we even have it in your size,” she continued, eyeing Arianna’s bust.

Nari and Arianna burst out laughing as she walked away. Bra shopping here irked her, but fortunately, they did have Arianna’s size. She bought the underwear set, some new lotions, and sprays, before leaving. The little dose of shop therapy helped soothe her nerves.

 

Arianna toed her shoes off as she entered her small apartment, her eyes roaming over the small space. Nari was right. Just two more weeks before all of this would be behind her.

She flopped down on the couch with her bags and closed her eyes. She tried to keep from thinking about Jongin. She had to admit that part of her wanted to ask him if it were true, if he really was dating Krystal while he was messing with her. But she wouldn’t do that. Prying in each other’s lives wasn’t a part of their relationship. They were each other’s warmth, comfort, and release. Nothing more. Plus, this just made it easier to walk away, right?

Arianna went through her phone and navigated to Jongin’s texts. She wanted to save them, but she knew deep down she should delete them lest she be the next girl in the anonymous tip articles. Lying in bed that night, Arianna went through them one by one, she deleted them all, except the picture. That she wanted to keep. It didn’t show his face, nor did he have any visible markings on his body to identify him, so she figured it be safe to keep. He took that picture specifically for her, and she wanted at least one thing from him that no one else had.

 

Though retail therapy was nice, Arianna still found herself down in the dumps the next day. It didn’t help that they were working in overdrive for the New Year’s special. They had to compete with all the other stations, so she was up day and night working with other scriptwriters and collaborating with producers. KBS didn’t take specials lightly, and they wanted them to be better than all of their competitors.

“Arianna, I need you stay after and finish this last advert and interview. It has to be completed by tomorrow, no exceptions.”

Arianna had déjà vu as her boss singled her out to finish up the last bit of work. She didn’t even try to fight her. The last thing she wanted to do was go home to silence and thoughts running through her head.

“I volunteer to stay and help,” Jongin said from across the table, his eyes on Arianna as she peered over at him.

“No, I’ll stay. Jongin you need to get to practice.”

Arianna’s head snapped up to see Suho looking sternly at Jongin. Jongin opened his mouth to protest but closed it when Suho continued looking him in the eye. She watched the exchange curiously, not sure if she wanted to thank Suho or curse him out. She didn’t want to talk to Jongin, not a lone be left with him, but, on the other hand, she needed a hug, and it didn’t matter if it came from him. She just needed to be touched.

“Thank you so much, Junmyeon-shi. We’ll wrap this up and let you two get to it,” Arianna’s boss said.

Arianna avoided Jongin’s gaze as he reluctantly left the room, his eyes lingering on her as she sat there in silence. She didn’t even care to look up. She wasn’t in the mood.

 

“Thank you, Junmyeon-shi,” Arianna said, gathering her papers to get back to work.

“No problem,” he replied, settling into his chair.

 

When everyone was gone, the door closed and hallways clear, a blanket of silence befell them. Arianna had never worked alone with Junmyeon before, so she didn’t know what to say. She guessed he didn’t know what to say either because he was just as quiet. They worked in silence, but that didn’t hinder them from finishing the work in record time. He was eager to help and learn, and soon they found a rhythm that worked. Thoughts of Jongin dissipated as Arianna got into the zone, into the words, into the half-truths she was selling.

 

Shuffling the papers, Arianna stood up and walked over to the empty engineers both and sat the papers inside with a note to her boss on top. She stretched loudly before walking back over to Junmyeon who had stood up.

“Thank you so much for your help, Junmyeon-shi. I really don’t know what I would have done without your help,” She said, smiling as she bowed.

“You’re welcome, Arianna-shi. And call me Junmyeon.”

“Call me Ari if you like,” Arianna said, sticking out her hand.

He smiled and clasped her hand in his, but when she went to let go, he held on. Arianna looked at him curiously as he continued to hold onto her hand.

“Um, Junmyeon…,” she said, sort of nervous.

“I know, Ari.” He said, taking a step forward. “I know about you and Jongin.”

Arianna feigned ignorance, telling him she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Yes, you do, Ari. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Her heart was pounding in her chest at this point.

“I’m also guessing by the sad puppy dog eyes you’ve been wearing all day that you’ve found out about his relationship with Krystal.”

Arianna’s eyes widened. 

“I’m sorry, Ari. If you would have asked, I would have told you about them sooner.”

Arianna furrowed her brows, trying not to believe anything he was saying.

“It’s just a rumor.”

“Maybe. But  _I_  know the truth. I’m his leader after all.”

“So what do you want from me Junmyeon?” Arianna asked, frustrated and heartbroken (?)

“I want you to leave him alone,” he said, reaching out to touch her face. “I don’t want to see you hurt,” he continued, his hand caressing her cheek.

Arianna raised her eyes so she was looking directly into his. They were different from Jongin’s. They weren’t deep and intense with a hint of a smooth caress. They were kind of hard, determined, and something else. She couldn’t figure it out.

 “They’re really together?” Arianna asked, her eyes round and big as she looked at him.

“Yes, they’ve been together for a while, way before you two met.”

 Arianna looked down as he spoke.

“I’m sorry, Junmyeon.”

Her eyes slid up just in time to see him smile.

“It’s not your fault, sweetheart. You didn’t know. I would have warned you if I knew.”

“Thank you.”

“So, are you going to break it off with him?”

Arianna nodded her head slightly, her lip quivering.

“Good girl,” he replied as he slid a hand around her nape and pulled her forward.

Junmyeon’s lips crashed against Arianna’s, and she let a tear fall as Junmyeon coaxed her mouth open with his tongue against the seam of her lips.

Yeah, she’d break it off with Jongin, but not before giving  _him_  a taste of his own medicine.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Arianna tugged Jongin into her office, closing and locking the door behind him. Jongin opened his mouth to speak, but she placed a finger over his plump lips.

“You had your fun, it’s my turn now,” she whispered, leading him to her chair and pushing him down firmly.

Arianna faltered when she saw Jongin’s eyes darken, but she didn’t let him see it. She knew he was wondering why the sudden change, why she wasn't avoiding him anymore, but Arianna was determined to have her way with him, to have him begging, desperate for her one last time. She wanted him to feel like how she felt for him.

Looking into his eyes, Arianna leaned over and placed her hands on each of his wrists. She ghosted her lips over his, and when he tried to lean forward and kiss her, she backed away.

“About that reward… I’ve come to collect it.”

He groaned softly, his hands gripping the arms of the chair as Arianna straightened. Dragging her hand from her full lips downward, she undid a few buttons of her blouse, smirking when she heard his breath hitch, his knuckles white around the chair arms. Looking down, Arianna eyed her bra.

“You like it? I bought it just for you,” she said, running her fingers lightly along the hem.

Arianna took a step forward and with her eyes never leaving his, she bent over and ran her tongue up the shell of his ear.

“I heard you like to dance. Should I put on some music?”

She caught his earlobe between her teeth before going to retrieve the remote to the speaker. She pushed play and the sound of saxophone’s filled the air. She turned the volume down so that it was no louder than a whisper, just loud enough for them to hear.

Setting the remote down, Arianna moved toward Jongin who was still rooted in his seat. She swayed her hips a bit, her high waisted pencil skirt hugging her curves in all the right places. Arianna knew she looked good, and she let him know by running a hand down her front as she kept eye contact, her body moving to the music. When Arianna reached him, she ghosted a finger down the side of his face, his eyes closing at the gentle caress. When he opened them, Arianna decided to reward him with a few presses of her lips to his neck, and he groaned as he leaned his head back against the cool leather.

“You’re being such a good boy,” she said running her fingernail down the column of his neck.

It was so beautiful, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. Arianna wrapped her lips around the protruding flesh, sucking it gently before pulling back. Straightening, she turned and slowly swayed her ass in front of him. She put on a sensual dance for him, but it wore them both down, and after a while she could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

“What do you want, Baby?” She asked, running a hand down his front, stopping right above the noticeable bulge in his slacks. “Hmmm? You want me out of this skirt?” She asked, quirking her lips. Jongin nodded his head slowly, and she could see the concentration on his face as he tried not to just grab her and have his way with her.  “I think I can do that for you, since you’ve been so good for me.”

Turning around, Arianna unzipped her skirt, slowly revealing her ass as the fabric parted. Once her skirt was completely unzipped, she pulled the material down over her round globes, shimming out of the tight material. She stepped out of the pile, leaving her heels on, and turned around. She smirked when she watched his dark eyes rake over her body this time, over her bra and lace panty set in his favorite color. She could feel his heart rate increase as his breathing deepened.

Slowly walking over to him, Arianna allowed her loose blouse to slide down over one shoulder as she straddled him. She heard the sharp intake of breath as she settled on top of his hard bulge, her hands immediately moving up to rake her fingers through his hair. He looked so sexy, frustrated and needy underneath her. Arianna leaned in so that her breasts were flush up against his clothed chest, and she lightly grinded down on his lap, circling her hips to the smooth music. She pressed herself up against him, but not nearly close enough.

She ran her hands down his chest before standing up to turn around, and throwing a leg over his lap once more, she sat down like before, grinding her ass up against him, her hands gripping his knees tightly. His bulge felt delicious against her and she let her head fall forward as she continued giving him a lap dance. Arianna was a bit embarrassed, but she was far too turned on to act shy now. She'd never done this before, but she wanted to do this for him, and the response was entirely worth it. She smirked as she felt Jongin’s breathing quickening as she grinded up against him.

It was getting entirely too hot, so she managed to slip off her blouse, tossing it to the floor. She teased him by arching her back and pressing her ass firmly against the thick piece of flesh, circling her hips slowly. Arianna removed Jongin’s hand when he tried to touch her, his fingers curling around the rounds of her ass, but she also pitied him because she was just as turned on as he was.

Her eyes were out of focus when she stood up and told him to take his clothes off.

Sitting on her desk, Arianna watched Jongin slowly unbutton his shirt, sliding the material off of his toned arms, and she bit her lip when he dropped his pants, her eyes raking over the outline of his hard cock. When he looked at her questioningly, his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his underwear, she smirked and mouthed,  _Everything_.

Sliding off of her desk, Arianna let her eyes roam over his body, her fingers aching to touch every inch of his flawless skin, from his muscled thighs to his broad shoulders. She watched him settle back in her chair, looking extra fine against the black leather, and settling on his lap, she ran her hands up and down his front before bending down to press open mouth kisses along his collarbone. “So, beautiful,” she mumbled, nipping her way up to latch onto his jaw. As she licked and suck on the hard edge of his jaw, she tweaked one of his nipples, relishing in the jerk of his body and the stilted moan that escaped his lips.

“Like that?”

She scooted back a bit so that she could press her lips to his nipple, sucking the small bud between her plump lips. She twirled her tongue around it, feeling it harden. She then licked a strip over to the other and did the same thing, repeating the maneuver until he was squirming in his seat.

“Can I…”

“Can you what?” Arianna replied, looking up at him innocently.

“Touch. I need to touch you.”

Arianna smirked before pulling back, reveling in the sharp intake of his breath as his hard nipples hit the cold air.

“Hmmm…,” she said taking her time, running a finger down the middle of his chest. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Arianna chuckled at his groan of frustration.

“How about you tell me where  _you_  want to be touched instead, though I think I already have an idea where,” she said, looking down between them.

Arianna grazed her finger through the smear of precum under his navel, pleasure shooting through her as she brought it up to her lips. His eyes were hooded, watching her intensely, waiting for her to make the next move.

“I wonder what  _you_  taste like,” she said, tentatively slipping a finger into her mouth, closing her eyes as her taste buds came to life.

She made a show of sucking on her finger before opening her eyes to gauge his reaction. Arianna’s breath caught in her throat when she saw how wrecked he was because of the small action, his chest red from lack of oxygen, a sheen of sweat setting his sun kissed skin aglow.

“You taste so good. I think I want some more.”

Jongin tossed his head to the side, and Arianna leaned in and latched onto his ear.

“So where do you want to be touched?”

She felt his thighs clench under hers, his muscle’s rippling as he tensed.

“Come on, tell me.”

“E-everywhere,” he replied, his voice breathless and rough.

Arianna nuzzled her nose into his hair as his voice unraveled her slowly.

“You can be more specific than that. Tell me what you want, Baby. Let Ari give it to you.”

She could feel him losing it under her, and she decided to help him out.

“Want me to touch your cock, hmm?” she asked, trailing her hand down.

He nodded his head, his eyes squeezing shut.

“Look at me, Baby.”

Jongin slowly opened his eyes, his lips parted slightly, swollen from his own abuse. They looked so kissable, so Arianna leaned in and placed her lips against his, moaning at how soft they were. He responded with equal fervor, letting Arianna take his bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled back. Arianna then moved to suck on the sweet skin of his neck, her hand grazing his cock. She clenched her thighs so that he couldn’t move.

“Like this?” she asked, running her hand over the sensitive skin of his cock.

Jongin felt like velvet in her hand as she spread his precum all over his shaft. Arianna squeezed gently before jacking him off at a slow pace. They kissed slow and lazy as she played with his cock.

“Touch me,” she whispered against his lips.

Jongin’s hands flew to Arianna’s waist, his strong fingers splayed against the curves of her body. She moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed all over her, in her hair, on her ass, and down her back. There was a trail of fire behind every slide of his hands. He began lifting his hips to thrust into Arianna’s hand, but she kept her fist loose. She had one more trick up her sleeve before the end of their tryst.

Arianna kissed her way down his body, sliding off of his lap so that she was on her knees between his splayed legs. She ran her hands up and down his strong thighs, his eyes slipping close.

“I’ve been thinking of my reward all week. I couldn't get that picture you sent me out of my head,” she said, punctuating each word with a press of her lips as she traveled up his thigh so that finally her breath ghosted over his manhood. "Such a tease."

Arianna’s mouth watered as she eyed his cock. She had thought about this moment ever since he sent that picture, even after finding out about Krystal. She wasn’t ready to give him up yet. Without warning, Arianna licked a strip from the base of his cock to the head, and she watched with big eyes as he lurched forward, his hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

“Please. More… Please, Ari.” she heard him chant in low whisper.

Arianna smirked as she tentatively wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking the precum off. He moaned as she increased the suction, sliding his cock into her mouth a little further.

She brought a hand up to wrap around him as she hollowed her cheeks and began to bob her head. His hands smoothed in her hair as she found a rhythm.

“You never disappoint, Kim Jongin,” she said, letting his cock slide from between her lips. “It was well worth the wait.”

Jongin whimpered as she took to giving him kitten licks as she shifted on her knees. She moaned as she wrapped her tongue against the bulbous head before taking as much of him in her mouth as she could, his stomach contracting wildly.

“Ari!”

Arianna smirked as she licked the prominent vein on the underside of his cock. Playing with him was fun, especially watching him melt into a puddle before her. Jongin’s eyes were half-lidded when Arianna took him in her mouth again. This time she allowed him to shallowly thrust into her mouth as she breathed through her nose. His hands slid into her curls as his cock throbbed in her hot mouth. Arianna knew he was close when his thrusts became more stuttered and erratic.

 “I… I’m gonna come” he groaned as his hands tightened in her hair.

Arianna reluctantly pulled off, her lips swollen from the light abuse.

“Since you were such a good boy, where do you want to come?” she asked, pressing open mouth kisses to his cock.

“Wanna come in my mouth?”

Jongin nodded his head at that, pulling his lip into his mouth as he rutted up against her cheek, the head of his cock hot and wet against her skin.

“I can arrange that,” she said as she engulfed his entire shaft in one go.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as his fingers curled into her hair again, his hips jerking upward. She let him fuck her mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat as he breathed harshly above her.

A few thrusts later, Arianna felt him still and throw his head back as hot liquid splashed against her throat and coated her tongue. And she hummed around his cock as he came, her fingernails digging into his thighs. She took as much of his hot liquid as she could as it hit the back of her throat.

“Fuck, Arianna!” she heard him exclaim as he shuddered in her chair.

Arianna looked up at the perfect time because Jongin was a sight to behold. His entire body went taut, encased in a fine sheen of sweat. Every muscle rippled and flexed as he released himself into her mouth. She’d never forget it. Ever. And when he began to soften, deflating in her chair, Arianna let him slowly slip out of her mouth before placing a soft kiss to the tip before standing up.

Jongin’s hands reached out for her, almost instinctively, and she ran to him, sliding onto his lap, her lips finding his in his post-orgasmic haze. She let him lick the inside of her mouth before pulling back. Arianna felt a surge of warmth inside of her when he looked at her, but then she was brushing it off, swallowing hard as she stood up.

“What about you?” he asked, sitting up in her chair. Arianna stilled at the wrecked voice that sounded, internally groaning at how much it turned her on, she was so wet.

Arianna turned around and leaned down, her arms circling around his neck. He pressed a kiss to her neck.

“I wanna come with your cock deep inside of me. Next time.” She whispered into his ear, punctuating her sentence with a moan.

Arianna felt Jongin groan in return as his hand slipped between her thighs and rubbed her throbbing pussy through her lace underwear a few times before pulling his hand away. Arianna had to drop her head into the crook of his neck to gather herself.  And letting out a shaky breath, she stood up to go and retrieve her clothes and freshen up. 

Arianna swallowed thickly as she returned, but she leaned back when she felt Jongin press up against her, his arms circling around her waist. Arianna knew she was being a coward. Too afraid to properly say good bye to whatever this is. Too afraid to face rejection if she asked for more.

She turned around and let him take her breath away before pulling back to look into his eyes, those dark roast eyes that changed everything, that flipped her whole stay here upside down. The gaze that made these past two months more eventful, more beautiful, than anything she had ever done in her entire life. Even if he was with Krystal or not, they had to end this while they were ahead. And she didn’t know how to thank him for such a short but wild ride other than to let him go, to let this die. There was no use in prolonging it any longer.

Arianna kissed the tip of his finger when he finished tracing the curves her face, as if he were trying to memorize them. But Jongin didn’t know that in two weeks Arianna would be gone, halfway across the world. Their relationship, KBS, South Korea, would be nothing but a memory, a script that she couldn’t use anymore. 

 

 

Arianna stayed in her office long after Jongin was gone, sitting in the warmth he left in her chair. She took a deep breath as she sat up, the music had long gone off and their scent was dissipating rapidly. Pretty soon she’d have nothing but the ghost of him, and then in America, she’d have nothing but images in her head and a few signatures. Nothing to suggest that they were more than co-workers for a little while.  And really, maybe that was all they ever were. Just two people using each other for something they both wanted, which was release. 

But Arianna couldn’t afford to think of Jongin anymore right now, she had something else she needed to focus on. She took out her cellphone and texted Nari.

 

> _Hey, can you do me a favor? Can you find out who tipped us off that Jongin was rumored to be dating Krystal? I just want to check something._

> _Sure thing! I’ll let you know if I find something out._

> _Thanks and keep it a secret, please! x_

> _I will. I promise xx_

Arianna leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath. Part of her wished this was all part of some copy and pasted script, like the ones on variety shows where you tell the guest what to say and do next because all of this, from the very beginning, had been one hundred percent genuine on her part, and it hurt for things to end like this.

It hurt so fucking bad. More than she ever would have expected.


	7. Chapter 7

Arianna sat in her bed, the covers wrapped around her as she aimlessly browsed the web on her tablet. Today had been exhausting trying to avoid Jongin and Junmyeon. She told herself that she just had to lay low these two weeks, and she’d be out of the woods soon.

She stuffed another cookie in her mouth as she stared aimlessly at the screen. Who was she kidding? She missed Jongin. She missed him so fucking much, and she almost didn’t care if he was with Krystal. No one had ever made her feel the way she had, and even though they were only messing around for two months, two months was long enough to get used to the warmth and his touch.

Jongin tried to talk to Arianna several times, but what was there to talk about? Neither of them were good with speaking, and she was sure she’d make things worse, like ask him to choose her… to stay with her a bit longer. Arianna didn't know why she thought she wouldn’t develop feelings for Jongin. But maybe it wasn’t too late, maybe she could still walk away, and the distance would be enough to sever any feelings she had for him.

Arianna startled when her phone vibrated against her thigh. Her fingers shook when she saw that it was a text from Nari.

 

_Hey, Girl. So, I snooped around and my buddy found out that the rumor came from within SM and was posted on Pann from a computer in their offices._

 

Arianna furrowed her eyebrows. The fact that the rumor originated from within SM made it even more possible that it was true.

_Is there any truth to it?_

Arinna bit her lip as she waited for a reply. If it were true, that would make it easier for her to walk away from Jongin, right?

 

_Seems like it’s legit. Of course, no one is saying anything outright, but my buddy says that a few EXO members are definitely dating, so it’s plausible._

 

Arianna’s heart dropped. She thought so.

_Thanks, Nari. I appreciate it. xx_

 

_No problem. Is anything wrong? You can tell me, you know._

 

Arianna contemplated telling her. In two weeks this would all be behind her anyway. But it just felt like there was a huge weight on her chest. She almost felt like she had regressed, like she was still that lonely and depressed girl from two years ago.

 

_I’ll tell you later, Na-yah. See you tomorrow! And thanks again._

 

Arianna sat her tablet and phone on the floor beside her bed and leaned against the headboard. She thought about Junmyeon. Could she trust him? Arianna became infinitely sadder as she thought about the little triangle she was in, and the possibilities of all the ways it could end kept her awake all night.

 

“Arianna, come to my office at noon.”

Arianna nodded her head as she watched her boss walk away. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with her, but there was no way to get out of it. Arianna had never been called to the office before, so she didn’t know what to expect. She stiffened when she felt soft cotton against her arm. It was Jongin.

She tried not to lean into the brush of his arm against hers when he walked past her, and she tried not to let her eyes linger on him as he turned the corner. How she just wanted him to wrap his arms around her, and tell her everything would be alright. But, honestly, him wrapping his arms around her is what got her into the mess she was in. Her eyes slid to the floor as she walked back to her office.

Arianna literally just sat at her desk until noon, hiding away in her office. She couldn’t focus or work on any new projects. She just browed the internet and did things most other employees did while pretending to work hard. When twelve rolled around, she got up from her desk and slowly walked to the elevator.

Knocking on her boss’s door, she turned the knob as she called in.

Arianna’s boss was sitting at her desk, a stern look on her face. In that moment, Arianna froze. It dawned on her that Junmyeon could have tipped her off about the little mess she was, or he could have spinned the story so that it was just her messing with another employee. Fuck.

“Sit down.”

Arianna sat hesitantly across from her boss.

“You’ve been with us nearly a year, right?”

Arianna nodded her head before speaking up.

“Yes, Boss. Uh… I started around this time last year.”

Her mind was going a mile a minute. Just get it over with she thought as her boss pulled out Arianna’s file.

“And you’re contract is up in two week, right?”

What the fuck, she thought. Aren’t you the boss?

“Yes, Boss. Two weeks from today.”

“Hmm… What are your thoughts about working here at KBS? How has KBS helped further your career?”

Arianna wracked her sleep deprived mind for answer as her bosse’s black eyes stared at her. When she finally latched on to something, she told her how grateful and honored she was for the opportunity to work at the station, and that she hoped her experience as an intern would carry over into becoming a full time scriptwriter back home. Arianna failed to mention to her boss how she was so over her and this job.

“Good. I’m glad to hear that…”

She flipped through Arianna’s file, her eyes scanning the pages.

“Have you been looking at other places to work?”

“Um, no. I haven’t.”

“You’ve worked really hard here, you’ve never called off, and have made all of the deadlines.”

“Thank you.” Arianna said, trying not to bite her lip.

This was nerve-wracking, and Arianna just wanted to know where she was going with this.

“Would you consider a full time position, if we offered it to you?”

Arianna’s eyes widened. Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. Two months ago, it would have been a flat-out no, and even today she was leaning more toward no.

 “I.. I’m not sure,” Arianna said, barely above a whisper.

“Understandable,” her boss said before handing Arianna a folder.

“Think about it, Arianna. We’d love to have you full time. Let me know before your two weeks are up.”

Arianna nodded, numb.

“Oh, and I’ll be sending you your last assignment later this afternoon or tomorrow, check your e-mail. Let me know if you have any questions about it.”

“I will, Boss. Thank you so much,” she replied before getting up and scampering out of the chair and out of the door. Arianna heard her boss chuckle as the door shut.

Arianna couldn’t breathe. Her boss’s office was ten times bigger than hers, but she was suffocating. Arianna’s hands tightened around the folder with the company logo on it. She knew what was inside. All the details of the job they were offering her, all the incentives, and the benefits. But what about the drawbacks, the hardships? Arianna wanted to know about those too. She slipped the folder into her desk when she got back to her office. She had something else she needed to focus on.

 

“Boss, is it okay if I stay a bit late tonight? I need to fix something on the New Year’s broadcast script?”

Arianna’s boss immediately consented, saying sternly that there should be no mistakes whatsoever in the script.

“Oh, and Junmyeon-shi, can you help me? You might remember better than me where the mistake would be since you worked on it too.”

Junmyeon’s eyes darkened before nodding his head.

“I’d love to, Arianna-shi.”

“Thank you, Junmyeon-shi.”

Arianna could feel Jongin’s eyes burning into her flesh as she smiled at Junmyeon, but she refused to look over at him. She didn’t want to see in his eyes what he saw in her anymore. She was pretty sure it wasn’t good.

 

When everyone left and the doors closed, Junmyeon spoke up.

“There’s no mistake is there?” He asked, walking toward her.

“What do you think, Leader-nim?” She remarked, her eyes traveling down his clothed torso.

She saw the small smile on his lips and heard the groan deep in his throat. She was ready for him when he pressed roughly up against her. Arianna felt Junmyeon’s hands immediately sliding to her ass, and she yelped when he squeezed. Hard. Pressing her lips against his, she slipped her arms around his neck.

Kissing Junmyeon was a completely different experience from kissing Jongin. Junmyeon was aggressive, demanding she open her mouth for him, and when they pulled apart, Arianna’s lips felt numb from his abuse. She slid her hands down his chest before unbuttoning his shirt to reveal milky white skin. And biting her lip, she looked hungrily at the smooth expansion of skin before making eye contact with him, his own hands scrambling to remove her blouse, his fingers tearing at the buttoned material.

They found themselves on the couch, Junmyeon’s cock hard in his pants as Arianna straddled him. His shirt was completely off, and his eyes were closed as he leaned his head back against the leather.

“Mmm, so good,” Arianna moaned as she settled over Junmyeon.

She licked a strip up his neck as she unbuttoned his pants.

“Did you like what you saw a few weeks ago?” Arianna asked, alluding to her and Jongin.

“Yeah, I did, and I knew you made a mistake going for Jongin.”

“Hmm, is that so?” she murmured, putting her hands inside his pants to rub him through his underwear, her lips mouthing at his pale collarbone.

“Yeah, I should’ve been the one between those legs of yours.”

Arianna moaned into the crook of his neck, his hips moving up against her hand. Arianna pressed up against him as his hands groped her ass, but then there was a loud sound outside the door and they stilled. Arianna gathered herself and pressed open mouth kisses up to his ear.

“Looks like we have company,” she whispered. “Should we continue this some other time?” she continued as she squeezed his throbbing bulge.

Junmyeon moaned lowly before nodding, his eyes dark, as he looked into her eyes. Arianna smiled a bit, running a finger across his lips before getting off of him. She hurriedly fixed her clothes and dressed, leaving the room immediately. She literally ran to her office, slamming the door behind her.

 

“Ari!”

Arianna allowed her best friend to envelope her in her arms.

“Are you alright?” she asked, concern thick in her voice as Arianna broke down and cried.

Arianna hadn’t cried a single night since she stepped foot in Seoul, but this was it. It wasn’t just Junmyeon, it was KBS, Jongin, her. Everything was happening so fast, and she thought she was ready for this, ready to leave, but things were so complicated. When her sobs subsided to sniffles, Arianna was able to speak.

“Thanks for saving me.”

“You’re welcome,” Nari said, rubbing soothing circles onto Arianna’s back.

“Did you get the pictures?” Arianna asked, pulling away to look into Nari’s eyes.

“Yes. I got them. I’m so sorry, Ari.”

“It’s all my fault anyway, and this is the only way to make him back off.”

Nari sat Arianna down in the chair, concern in her nearly black eyes as she kneeled beside Arianna’s chair.

“You did the right thing. Thanks for telling me and allowing me to help,” she said, patting Arianna’s leg.

Arianna’s eyes slid to the floor in shame. She felt so bad for involving Nari in her drama.

“Can I see them?”

Arianna’s heart was pounding as Nari grabbed her personal DSLR camera off of the desk and turned it on. Arianna took the heavy metal with shaky hands. She scrolled through the pictures that showed her and Junmyeon kissing and touching each other. The pictures were in HD, his face as clear as day. And there Arianna was, her dark skin and curls unmistakable. She felt sick to her stomach, but it was for the best she thought.  

“Are these the only copies?”

“Yes. I just snapped as many as I could before I decided I had enough. Take the camera and do what you need.”

“Thank you so much, Nari. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“I got your back, Girl. No matter what.”

 

“What now?” Arianna asked as she came back from the restroom.

“You threaten the Bastard with them, that’s what,” Nari said, crossing her legs as she sat on Arianna’s desk.

Arianna mustered a small chuckle.

“If he threatens you by saying he’ll spread pictures or tell anyone, you counter with your own incriminating pictures and tell him you don’t care if you go down with him.  People are afraid of someone with nothing to lose,” she said, smirking.

“You’re so evil, Na-yah! I didn’t know you had it in you,” Arianna said, nudging her friend’s knee.

“Yeah, I've dealt with my fair share of asshole ex's. Blame them,” she said smiling, a twinkle in her eyes.

“But what if it doesn’t work? What if he still releases pictures or tells someone? I don’t think I could actually blackmail him.”

“Don’t worry, Ari. It’ll work. Trust me. And if you can’t do it, I will. That’s not cool what he’s trying to do. He shouldn’t be taking advantage of the situation like that. He shouldn't be taking advantage of  _you_ , like that. You and Jongin are grown, you two can do whatever you want and deal with the consequences without him needing to complicate things.”

“Do you think what Jongin and I did was wrong?” Arianna asked, holding her breath as she waited for answer.

“No. No one could have guessed he would have found out. Though, I should have known by the way Jongin was fucking you with his eyes at the meeting. Damn Ari, I couldn't have resisted him either, and I like girls!”

Arianna laughed, grateful because she needed to hear that. At least she gained one good friendship out of this. 

Arianna didn’t think it was a mistake that she and Jongin had hooked up. She didn’t even really regret it. She’d probably do it all over again if she had to. She’d probably do anything to revisit one of those moments when it felt like they were the only ones who existed.

 

“You tell me how it goes. You promise?”

Arianna nodded as she got in the taxi. “I Promise. I’ll tell you everything.”

“If all else fails, kick him in the balls!”

Arianna laughed at that, shutting the door.

“Fighting!” she yelled as the cab took off.

Arianna waved through the window before settling back in the seat, telling the driver where she needed to go.

She bit her lip as the camera screen came to life in her lap. Arianna never thought she’d ever blackmail someone, and she knew things could go horribly wrong, but she had to try and protect Jongin and herself.

She had to protect what they had.


	8. Chapter 8

Arianna looked in the mirror and saw an image similar to the one she saw two months ago. So much had changed, but at the same time, so much had stayed the same. Walking back to her office, she plopped down in her leather chair, scooting up to her desk. She finished editing the script she had been working on before sending it off to her boss. She was glad to be getting out a decent time today. She saw that her boss had sent her final assignment, and her heart was beating wildly as she clicked on the e-mail. This was it. Her last assignment before she’d be on her way back to America. She had already begun packing and clearing out her apartment. And everything felt so surreal even though she dreamt of this day so many times.

Arianna read the assignment. She was due to fly out to Shanghai for a week to cover their Lunar New Year special. She chuckled. They were going to work her to the last bone, until the very end, weren’t they? They tried to spin it as a vacation, but Arianna knew better now. She knew there was no such thing as a fun assignment here at the company. She lamented spending her last week in Asia in China, but it wasn’t like she had anything planned for her last week in Korea. She worked this past week as she did every other week, and she’d work next week like all the other’s as well. She frowned as she confirmed her attendance and wrote down the flight number and hotel room number.

Arianna’s head snapped up as the door to her office flew open. Her eyes widened as the door was roughly shut behind the culprit.

“J-Junmyeon?” Arianna stuttered as he rushed over and crushed his lips against hers, her chair sliding back slightly.

He ignored Arianna’s inquisitive tone and deepened the kiss. She stiffened against him as her mind raced a mile a minute, but she came back to her senses when his hands moved, unbuttoning her chiffon blouse. Arianna’s hands flew to cover his in an attempt to stop him. And when Junmyeon pulled back slightly, both of them out of breath.

“Let’s finish what we started,” he said as his hands enetered Arianna’s shirt and cupped a breast. He brought his face in for another kiss, his other hand gripping her jaw forcefully.

Arianna’s hand tightened around Junmyeon’s wrist as they kissed, but just then her door opened and they both broke apart, their eyes wide as they stared at the doorway.

“Jongin,” they both said, breathless.

Jongin stood there, stunned, his eyes flickering between both Junmyeon and Arianna. Arianna froze, her heart clenching painfully when she saw the hurt in his sun kissed face before he backed out and slammed the door behind him.

“J-Jongin,” Arianna called out, attempting to move, but Junmyeon forced her back down in her seat.

“Let him go. It’s not like you are together anymore. He’s with Krystal and you’re with me,” he said, leaning in for another kiss.

Tears welled up in Arianna’s eyes before she forcefully pushed Junmyeon off of her.

“No. I am not with you!” she said, as she watched him stumble backward confused.

She stood up from her seat as she closed her blouse, buttoning it.

“What do you mean, you aren’t with me?” He asked, regaining his posture, his face hardening.

“I’m not with you and never was,” she said, her tone final. “I don’t care if Jongin is with Krystal or not. We weren’t dating anyway,” she continued, her voice threatening to crack at that last sentence.

“So, you don’t care if you ruin his career? He was just a quick fuck for you, so you can brag about how you got with one of Korea’s top idols, right?”

Arianna’s eyes widened at the accusation, at just how quickly he turned the tables.

“No, my intention was never to ruin his career or anything… I…”

“Well, that’s not what he’s going to think if it gets out that you were together,” he interrupted.

Arianna’s heart was pounding loudly. She had hoped Junmyeon wouldn’t go there, but he did. She chuckled a bit at just how low he was stooping.

“And what? If I sleep with you, Jongin and my secret would stay safe and sound?”

Junmyeon shrugged as he walked towards her. Arianna instinctively took a step back, her legs coming in contact with her office chair.

“It’s up to you, Ari. Do you care about his career?”

Arianna let a tear slip out, but she quickly turned her head and wiped it away.

“I do care about his career, and it was never my intention to hurt it or him. I can’t say the same for you, Junmyeon,” she said before facing him, her eyes darkening.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I do care about our Jongin, but I’m not going to let you leave and tell the world about your little affair.

“I would never do that!” she spit back.

“How can I believe you? So, no, you don’t have to sleep with me, though the offer still stands,” he said as his eyes roamed over her body. “But just know I do have pictures… and I won’t hesitate to expose you if you ever speak about what happened here or with Jongin,” he finished.

Arianna’s mind was in a haze as she tried to comprehend what Junmyeon was saying. How did this become about her being vindictive? She had no ulterior motives. She never once thought to expose or exploit her and Jongin’s relationship.

“You know what. I had really hoped you would just back off and keep your mouth shut, but you didn’t.”

Arianna was trembling as she spoke, her heartbeat through the roof as she looked at him. Her mind flashed back to Jongin’s hurt face, and she couldn’t let Junmyeon get away with this. Junmyeon was standing there, a small smirk on his face like he had her all figured out.

“You thought I was weak, but you don’t know me,” she said, gathering her bearings. “Go ahead, expose me. You’re not going to like what will happen though…,” she continued, her tone firm.

Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow as he shifted on his feet.

“Remember our rendezvous, the one where I had you pinned beneath me before we were interrupted?”

Arianna let a small smile appear on her face to help sell the speech.

“Well, I have a few souvenirs, a few mementos I saved for myself. I couldn’t help it. You looked so needy for me, Leader-nim. It was something I never wanted to forget,” She said, her confidence boosting, her tone a bit mocking.

Arianna smirked internally when his face fell.

“What do you mean “souvenirs and mementos”?”

“Just a few photos to remember you by.”

Arianna reached into her top drawer and tossed an envelope across the desk. Junmyeon stopped it and picked it up.

Arianna smirked when he looked up at her, his eyes wide with horror as he opened the envelope and saw the first picture.

“And I won’t hesitate to expose  _you_  if you ever speak about what happened here or with Jongin,” she said, reiterating his exact words. “I never planned for it to go down like this, but I just can’t let you ruin Jongin or my reputation. You’re going to come down with us. I’m not joking at all,” she said as she tried to stop her voice from wavering.

He was silent as he finished sifting through the photos and placing them back in the envelope.

“So we have two options. Delete our photos and pretend this never happened or we can take it all the way, Leadernim. It’s your call. My intention was never to hurt or use anyone, but I can’t say the same for you.”

Arianna tried to level her breathing as she waited for him to respond. She prayed that he would choose the first option. But she learned to play the game early on. The entertainment industry is a filthy business, and it was only a matter of time before she got her hands dirty.

“You really like Jongin?” he asked, dropping the photos back down on the desk, his face falling in defeat.

“Yes,” Arianna replied firmly. “I care about him, and we knew what we had probably wouldn’t last forever. I am not a gold digger, and I wasn’t trying to do anything funny… I am leaving in a week, and I knew I’d never see him again…”

Arianna didn’t know why she was explaining herself to Junmyeon, but she thought maybe she needed to hear out loud that she seriously cared about Jongin. They may not have had a normal relationship, but they had something, and she felt and shared something with him she never had before with anyone.

Junmyeon sighed, his eyes sliding to the floor. Whether he believed her or not, Arianna was serious and honest.

“Alright...," he said, pausing. "I’m sorry.”

Arianna’s mouth opened slightly at the confession. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“Don’t say anything. If anyone cares about EXO it is me, which is why I tried to blackmail you and scare you away from Jongin. I don’t have any photos of you two. It was just  happenstance that I caught you two, but I was going to gather photo evidence from  _our_  relationship, but you figured it out, you beat me to it…”

Arianna just stood there in a daze.

“I just couldn’t let him ruin his career… Our dream. I…”

Arianna watched him run a hand through his hair, and for the first time she saw the real Junmyeon. He was a little less aggressive, but nevertheless dedicated, loyal... tired.

“I didn’t know what to do. I did take advantage of you. And I’m sorry.”

Arianna didn’t want to forgive him so easily, but she was in the wrong too. They all did things that were against the rules, spoken and unspoken. They crossed boundaries and circled back again. They all were at fault somewhere along the line.

“I... I accept your apology. But I don’t know how I can trust you…,” she said.

It was true. How could she trust that he wasn’t just trying to get her to delete her photos and save his own ass.

“You can’t. So, I’m just going to have to trust you,” he said, nodding to the photos. “I’ll have to trust that you’ll keep to your word and won’t spread these without provocation.”

Arianna nodded. She had never planned on using them freely. She had even debated deleting them a million times the past week and just suffering from the consequences.

“I promise I won’t use them without provocation. You don’t have to worry about them. I am not like that, and I don’t plan on starting now.”

“I trust you. I mean, I have no choice,” he said, looking directly in her eyes.

Arianna stared back, and it was all too sad.

“Well… I... I guess this is it…”

“Yeah… I guess so," Arianna replied awkwardly.

Junmyeon stuck out his hand, and Arianna looked at it briefly before reaching her own out. Their hands wrapped around each other’s firmly before breaking apart. Arianna watched him slowly leave her office before he turned back.

“I’ll try to talk to Jongin.”

“No, don’t. If you’ll let me, I’d like to clear it up. Please…,” she said watching him in the doorway. She didn’t want to leave like this, with Jongin misunderstanding her.

“…. Okay. I won’t mention any of this until you do,” he said as he closed the door.

When the door was firmly shut, Arianna completely deflated, falling back into her chair. She couldn’t believe this happened. She couldn’t believe she had to go there and almost blackmail someone. But, Jongin was worth it, and she winced as his face flashed in her mind, the sad look in his eyes when he caught her and Junmyeon. Her heart broke.

Arianna took out her cell phone, and a black heaviness settled over her. She navigated to Jongin’s Kakao ID and opened a new message. After a few decisions and revisions, she asked to meet him. She told him her schedule and hotel room number in Shanghai knowing that he’d be there for the broadcasts as well. She didn’t know if Jongin would meet her. She didn’t even know if he’d get this message as he probably blocked her, but she’d try anyway. If all else failed, she'd write him a letter and hand it over to Junmyeon. She wasn’t good with words and speaking anyway, so maybe that was the best method. Though her heart was pleading to see Jongin one more time.

Arianna began gathering her things and made a mental note to come in early to clean everything out.

She looked behind her one more time before closing the door. She wasn’t sure if she was going to miss this place or not.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ari! Join us for round two!” 

Smiling, Arianna waved the group off. She laughed at how rambunctious they were after working and partying nearly non-stop for a week. She wanted one evening to herself. Plus, she knew they still had three days left in Shanghai.

“I’ll catch you guys later!” she yelled as Nari playfully shoved her.

“Suit yourself!” Her friend yelled as the group walked down the crowded, neon sign littered street.

Arianna made her way back to the hotel and got in the elevator. She leaned her head against the cool glass as she let the elevator carry her up to the 14th floor.

Pushing the keycard into the door, she sighed as she heard a satisfying click. Slipping inside, she took off her heels and let her hair down from its tight bun. The ringlets fell, bouncing slightly as she ran her hand through them.

Walking over and grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge, she debated whether she should go to sleep or order room service. She hadn’t ate much at the last little hole in the wall they gathered for drinks, so she decided to order something quick and maybe settle down in front of a movie. She needed some quiet and alone time every once and a while, so she hoped her coworkers understood.

Arianna showered to get the smoke and smog off of her before changing into a pair of skinny jeans and an oversize sweater.

She settled onto the couch, papers littered all around her. She gathered them and put them on the coffee table before turning on the television. She couldn’t understand Chinese so nothing really caught her attention, but she settled on some variety show that seemed the least bit entertaining.

There was a knock at the door while she checked her SNS, so Arianna called out that she’d be right there as she scrambled to get up.

She smiled as she was handed her stir fry and dim sum but was surprised when she was also presented with a complimentary bottle of white wine. She thanked the room service person with a smile and tip before closing the door. She eyed the bottle of wine thinking that working for this company did have its perks. Maybe that would be the only thing she'd miss, she thought as she sat the bottle down on the drink stand.

Arianna then walked over to the couch and began situating herself and her food. She had just opened the veggie stir fry when another knock sounded at the door. Walking over, it crossed her mind that maybe it was just room service saying they forgot something, but when she opened the door her heart skipped a beat.

Jongin was standing there in black slacks and a button up white shirt that accentuated his lean figure. His hair was dyed a dark brown, and it was styled casually. He looked stunning. So, stunning that Arianna almost shut the door in his face, but he rushed inside, closing the door behind him as she took a step back. Although she had asked Jongin to see her, he hadn't replied to her text message. Arianna hardly ever saw him now, he stopped looking at her when they did work together, and she seriously thought she’d be writing that letter when she got back to Seoul.

She didn't prepare anything in the case he did turn up at her door, but those cold eyes that were once warm had Arianna frozen where she stood. She couldn't speak coherently even if she wanted to.

“Jongin, I…”

“Don’t.”

The frost in his voice stung, but she couldn’t give up.

“Please, let me explain,” she said, backing up slowly.

“What is there to explain? You were using me and when you were done, you moved onto Junmyeon  _hyung_.”

“No, that’s not true, Jongin. Please!”

“You know what? I don’t even know why I’m here. This was a mistake. All I have to say is good luck to you, Arianna-shi.”

Arianna scrambled to comprehend what he was saying and tears clouded her vision as she grabbed his arm. But her heart fell when he jerked roughly away from her. She watched as he turned, his hand reaching for the door knob.

“Okay, go ahead and leave. But don’t think you’re any better than me though. I know about you and Krystal!” she spat out, wiping the tears that managed to fall.

He froze, his hand on the knob as he turned toward the saddened and angered girl.

“What did you say about me and Krystal?” He asked, his eyes dark as coal.

“I said I know about you and Krystal. I saw the selcas. Even Junmyeon said you were with her even before you got with me! So don’t talk about using people, Jongin...shi!”

His face hardened, but Arianna was breathing harder, her chest heaving under her sweater. It felt like 100 degrees despite Jongin’s stare being cold as ice.

“You don’t know a thing about me and Krystal,” Jongin replied as he turned and walked toward Arianna.

She wilted under his intense stare, but she refused to back down. She was hurting too.

“I don’t care if you are with her, Jongin because it’s not like we promised each other forever. So, go back to her. That’s fine. But don’t you dare pin all of this on me!”

Arianna saw Jongin’s eyes narrow, and she wished he would say something, yell at her even, but he remained silent.

“I didn’t move onto Junmyeon, Jongin. He was threatening to expose us, and I was just trying to protect you! That’s what I was trying to do, Stupid,” she said, finally breaking down, her arms coming out to shove at his chest.

Jongin stumbled backward slightly from the force, Arianna’s curls falling into her face.

“I’m sorry I cared too much, Jongin. I’m sorry I cared too fucking much about you!” She yelled, punctuating each sentence with another shove.

"I'm sorry I couldn't play this game as good as you did. You win. I lose. Happy?" Arianna said, her voice growing smaller and smaller until it was no louder than a whisper.

It crossed Arianna’s mind briefly that this was their first fight. She’d never thought they would even be close enough to have a first fight, but she wanted to make sure this was not only their first, but their last as well.

“You know what? Leave, Jongin. You’re right. It was a mistake for you to come here,” she said, tears in her eyes, but she refused to shed anymore for him, this job, and even for herself.

“Arianna,” Jongin said, his eyes softening as he reached toward her.

Arianna backed up, swiping a hand under her eye and moving her hair from out of her face.

“No, Jongin. Just… leave. Please.”

Arianna was exhausted, and she didn't know how she envisioned this talk going, but she didn’t care anymore. He knew the truth, and they knew where they stood. That was more than she could have asked for. This would end just as abruptly as it started. She didn't know why she envisioned things ending any other way.

“No. I’m not leaving.”

“Jongin, stop it. Enough. It’s over. We’re over. Go back to Krystal.”

“Stop saying that, Arianna.” he said, his voice level but dangerous.

“What? You want to keep her a secret, like you did me?” 

Arianna knew she was being cruel, irrational, but she was tired, and it seemed like he wanted to fight.

“You don’t have a clue about what you’re talking about.”

“I know enough. You’re like every other guy out there looking for an easy fuck. Yeah, I was dumb for thinking you were different. There. I hope you enjoyed me while you did, but I’m done.”

Jongin looked furious, but Arianna was over this. She knew Jongin never thought about her that way, but maybe her lying would end this quicker because she was ten seconds away from begging him to stay. 

“No. We aren’t done,” Jongin said as he grabbed Arianna and crushed their lips together, his grip tight on her shoulders.

Though initially shocked, Arianna cupped his jaws, pressing her face forward, their lips bruising against one another’s. She wanted to be mad, she wanted to walk out of there like a bad ass and never look back, but she was too far gone. She melted in his grip, a sob pouring forth as she gave into the kiss. When he deepened it, she allowed him to, letting him slide his tongue beside hers where it belonged. Taking her hands from Jongin’s face, Arianna balled her fist into his crisp white shirt, needing to find purchase, needing something to hold onto because she was falling. Had fallen so fucking hard for him from day one but didn’t want to admit it.

When Jongin pulled back, his eyes were back on Arianna’s, and she missed that so much, she missed seeing her reflection in his gaze. She searched his brown eyes, wide eyed as her heart struggled to beat.

"Fuck, Ari," he whispered, his breath harsh and warm against her face. Arianna tried to calm her breathing as she loosened her grip on his shirt.

"I left Krystal because I wanted to fucking be with  _you_. Because I kept seeing your curly hair and brown eyes every time I closed my eyes.  Every time I was with her, I wished I was with you."

"Don't...," Arianna whispered, cutting him off. "Don't say that...,"she continued, despite kissing him after every word.

They could still walk away from this, they could still pretend this never happened if he'd just shut up.

"She spread the pictures when I broke up with her. We aren't together. I swear, Arianna."

Arianna tried to ignore him, but he continued, his forehead resting on hers.

"I want to be with you... Does this mean I lost too?"

Arianna broke at that. She smoothed her hands up his chest, fixing the lapels on his collar. She didn't know what to think, how to feel. She wanted to be with him too, but she was scared. Could they do this? She looked up into Jongin's brown eyes, and all she saw herself in them.

Arianna sighed, before wrapping her arms around Jongin's waist and leaning her head against his chest. The adrenaline from their fight had worn off and now it was just them standing in the middle of a hotel room in China trying to figure their hearts out. Maybe they haven't lost yet.

"What now..," she whispered, too afraid to think about the future, too afraid to face reality.

"I don't know, Ari. I've never done this before," he replied, his arms smoothing down her waist.

Arianna had never done this before either, but she knew in that moment what she wanted. She wanted him, all of him. 

Reality could wait.

 

Wrapping her arms around Jongin's neck, Arianna pulled him down as she slotted her lips against his. She took the lead, coaxing him to open his mouth as she begged at the front of his lips with her tongue. He granted her access, and she took it, sweeping her tongue inside, memorizing the contours of his mouth, the hot wetness that matched her own. 

Jongin’s arms wrapped around Arianna once more, pulling her close, her body flush against his as they kissed. This time was different. There was nothing between them, no secrets, no inhibitions, and she ached to give herself to him like she had been wanting to. 

Jongin pulled back, smoothing Arianna’s hair away from her face. 

"God, you're so beautiful," he said as his eyes raked over her.

All she could hear was their soft panting and the beating of her heart as she reached up and thumbed a cheekbone, hoping her eyes could convey her emotions, her need. 

But then Jongin was bending down for another kiss that Arianna was all too glad to give as they stumbled toward the bed. His hands were gripping her waist as he guided her backward. She fell against the soft comforter as the back of her knees came into contact with the bed. Jongin loomed over her as she looked up at him through a filter, his silhouette beautiful against the soft light.

Jongin began unbuttoning his shirt, and Arianna watched as beautiful tanned skin, like the middle of summer, came into view. She bit her lip as he moved onto his pants, his fingers expertly unbuttoning his slacks as he pulled them down, and she internally groaned as his lean thighs and legs came into view.

Arianna began taking off her sweater, pulling the soft material over her head before unbuttoning her skinny jeans. Jongin's fingers joined hers as his hands gripped the stiff material at her waist. He pulled her pants and underwear down her legs, his fingers sending a jolt of electricity as they brushed the soft of her skin.

Arianna spread her legs slightly as Jongin crawled onto the bed between them. He dipped his head to press slow kisses to her collarbone, her hand moving to grip his muscled arm. His kisses became fervent as he made his way up her neck, soft presses of the lips turned into nips at the flesh, and her hand slid into his hair as he soothed the sharp bites with the warm of his tongue.

"Ah, Jongin," she called out as he tongued the sensitive spot behind her ear, his breath warm as he chuckled.

She breathed in his woody scent as he dragged a hand down her front, his fingers dancing along her navel causing Arianna to throw her head back. Arianna wanted Jongin so bad, and he was being such a tease. Her breathing became ragged when he started kissing his way back down, his hands moving to unclasp her bra. Arianna fell back when the lacey material was removed, her breasts bouncing slightly at the movement. Jongin eyed her hungrily as she lied naked, vulnerable, beneath him. He ghosted his hands over her body, admiring every curve, before she reached out for him, a small whimper on her lips. He lied flush against her, their legs tangling as their naked bodies touched for the first time.

Jongin felt solid but soft against Arianna, and she arched into his warmth as she melded her body against his.

"Ari," he groaned into her neck as he dragged a hand down between them to cup one of her breasts, her nipple already hardening underneath his palm. She moaned as he touched her, her eyes closing as he marred her neck, his teeth sinking into the taut flesh. Arianna could feel herself getting wet against the warm skin of his thigh, and she couldn’t help but press herself up against him to relieve some of the pressure that was building inside of her.  But it was not a normal kind of release that she needed this time. She needed to release all of the pent of emotions and feelings she had hidden from him and herself. 

"Jongin, please...," she said into the thick air, their scent intoxicating.

And she thinks Jongin knew what she meant because he stopped rutting lazily against her thigh, the muscles in his back contracting underneath her splayed hand. He sat up on his knees and Arianna’s eyes were drawn to his cock, glistening with precum as he looked at her with dark lustful eyes.

"I need you, Jongin." She said, breathlessly. "I want to feel every inch of you," she finished, moaning as he roughly pulled her down, her head sliding against the pillow as he spread her legs. 

Arianna’s first instinct was to shut them close, but she wanted this as much as he did. She watched him through a half-lidded haze as he lazily fisted his cock with one hand and dragged a finger through the slick folds of her pussy with the other. Arianna moaned as Jongin circled her clit, his lip between his teeth as he focused on pleasuring her.  Arianna felt her pussy contract as he continued to tease her, and she could feel herself leaking even more onto his finger. 

"You ready for me, Baby?" Jongin asked as he pushed the tips of his pointer and middle finger inside of her. Arianna arched her back at the barely there intrusion, her hands balling into the soft comforter.   

"Y-yes. I... Condoms are in my suitcase...," she said breathlessly before he got up to rummage through her bag.

He was back before Arianna could miss him, her hands tearing at the condom wrapper. Jongin allowed her to place it on him, a sharp hiss escaping his lips as she touched his sensitive cock for the first time that evening. 

He lied Arianna back down, kissing her deeply before positioning himself at her entrance. She struggled to maintain eye contact as he rubbed the head of his cock against the folds of her sex, both of them becoming extremely turned on at the delicate touch because there was nothing delicate about the way they were looking at each other. 

And then he was pushing in, her chest heaving as he entered her, his hands smoothing their way down the inside of her spread thighs. Arianna had to close her eyes as Jongin read her like a book, his eyes searching her own.

"Arianna," he said, his voice smooth and deep, like chocolate on a hot summer day.

She became unwound underneath him as he seated himself inside of her. Arianna’s eyebrows furrowed and her fists tightened in the comforter as she tried to put herself back together. She could have came just from the feeling of him being inside of her, her walls contracting against his thickness. She had never felt so full in her life.

"Look at me, Arianna," he said softly, his voice dripping with desire.

Arianna dared to open her eyes, her jaw dropping as Jongin thrust into her for the first time. She watched as he bent over, his fingers coming to entangle with hers as he pulled back out. She watched in fascination as his mouth open slightly as he pushed back in.

She felt Jongin with her entire body as he began to thrust into her, and she felt every inch of him as his hips moved back and forth. When she couldn't take it anymore, she closed her eyes and laid back against the pillow, allowing Jongin to take her however he wanted.

She heard him moan as she began pushing back against him, their hips colliding in the best possible way. 

Arianna lost herself to the sound of their breathing and to the feeling of him inside of her, she felt the heat pooling in her stomach, and she untangled their fingers, whimpering for him to lean down. She wrapped her arms around his back, slick with a thin sheen of sweat, as he thrust into her. Arianna’s body rocked as he fucked into her at the new angle, her head burrowing into the side of his neck. She moaned loudly as his thrusts become deeper and more firm, his hips like sin against her.

She dug her fingernails deep into the soft skin of his back as his body enveloped her, and she met his thrusts as she felt her orgasm building.

“J-Jongin,” she stuttered as he raised his head, his lips finding hers.

Jongin fucked into Arianna as they kissed, their tongues caressing one another haphazardly. Arianna clenched around him as her stomach contracted, but then Jongin was flipping them over.

Arianna sat up as he lied beneath her, his lips nearly ruby red and chest inflamed. She moaned as his hands gripped her hips roughly as he thrust up into her. She fell forward, her hands coming down on his chest as she dropped back down on his length. She groaned as she began to move her hips, grinding herself down on his throbbing cock. Her breasts bounced slightly as she moved up and down, her hair flopping into her eyes as she shuddered around his shaft.

“Yea, Ari. Just like that, Baby.”

 Arianna arched her back as Jongin reached up and tweaked one of her nipples, and she bit her lip as a surge of pleasure cursed through her body. Her legs were burning as she lifted herself up and down, Jongin's cock rock hard inside of her, but she didn't care. She felt so good. 

“I-I’m going to come,” she whined as her hips sped up, her clit rubbing incessantly against Jongin as she found purchase on his broad chest.

Jongin reached his arms up and pulled Arianna down against him. Her jaw dropped as he fucked into her at a rapid pace, his hips slamming up against her.

She moaned when he slid his hands down and grabbed the cheeks of her ass, spreading them as his cock slid in and out of her.

“Come,” he commanded into her ear, his voice piercing through the fog in her head.

Arianna curled into his body as she let her orgasm wash over her, doing exactly as he told her. Her lips latched onto the moist skin of his shoulder as he stilled and let her feel every inch of him deep inside of her. Arianna continued rutting, against him, and she let a sob rip from her as she struggled to keep her breath, her eyes squeezing shut as she came the hardest she had in her entire life.

Jongin smoothed a hand down Ariana’s back as she trembled on top of him, her eyes watery when she gathered enough strength to catch her breath.

“Fuck me, Jongin. Come inside me,” she begged breathlessly against the skin of his cheek as she felt his cock twitch inside of her sensitive sex.

Jongin flipped them over so that he was once again on top, and Arianna’s eyes widened when he lifted her leg above his shoulder and began thrusting into her once more. She watched in awe the look of determination and veiled bliss on his face as he moved toward completion. He allowed Arianna’s leg to slip from his shoulder, his stomach clenching as he leaned over her. She reached up and smoothed her hands through his hair as he moved in and out.

“Come on, Baby,” she whispered soothingly.

His eyes glazed over with lust as he took a hand and smoothed it down Arianna’s face. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth. She allowed him to slip two fingers between her swollen lips, and she sucked on the digits sensually as he growled lowly in his throat. Arianna moaned as his thrusts became erratic, and she wrapped her tongue around his slick digits.

Jongin slipped his fingers from Arianna’s mouth and replaced them with his lips when his orgasm hit, his hips stilling against her. She moaned into his mouth as he came, her legs wrapping around him when he began to thrust through his orgasm.

“Feel so good, Ari. So fucking good,” he groaned against her lips.

Though they had come for each other several times before, it had never felt as good as it did this time. Arianna’s body, though exhausted, vibrated in anticipation just thinking about doing it again like this.

She ran her fingernails up and down his back as he bit into her bottom lip, her eyes slipping close as she gave herself to him. When Jongin finally calmed down, Arianna ran her fingers through his silky strands, exhaustion finally settling over them both. The room was completely silent except for their shallow breathing and the sound of their lips moving against one another’s.

Arianna didn’t want Jongin to pull away, but it was becoming uncomfortable, so she reluctantly let him pull out. He pecked her on the lips before getting up and disposing of the condom.

When Jongin snuggled up beside Arianna, she let a smile appear on her face to which he mirrored. She laid her head on his arm as he traced mindless patterns on her stomach.

Bringing a hand up to his face, Arianna guided Jongin’s lips back to hers, letting her hand linger on his cheeks as they kissed. When they pulled apart, Arianna looked into his eyes, dark but soft. Just the way she liked them. Jongin kissed Arianna on the forehead before they adjusted so that they were underneath the covers, his body warmer than any blanket she had ever slept under.

“Is this okay?” she asked snuggling up against his chest.

Arianna felt him nod against her head, a quiet, ‘yea’ whispered into the air.

Arianna’s heart soared as he wrapped his arm tight around her as she listened to the beat of his heart and felt the rise and fall of his chest. Finally. They didn’t have to restrain themselves on the promises of next time. He could have her anytime. She wasn’t going anywhere.  And Arianna closed her eyes on the hopes she’d still be reflected in his coffee color eyes, this time, next time, and every time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just shameless smut that does not further the plot at all. -sigh-

"J-Jongin," Arianna moaned, her hands splayed against the cold glass table.

Today was Arianna and Jongin's last day in Shanghai, and they were left to do whatever they pleased. Arianna couldn't believe it when Jongin appeared conspicuously at her door at 8 am with a tray of Western style breakfast, pancakes, sausage, eggs all of it. She blushed at his proud smile as he strolled into her hotel room. They ate, feeding each other morsels of food until they wanted to taste more than syrup and orange juice.

 

Jongin licked a hard stripe up Arianna's dripping pussy, her legs spread as she bent over the table, pushing all of the plates and utensils to the side. Arianna's breathing was ragged as she slumped against the cold glass, giving Jongin a perfect view of her glistening pussy. She pushed back against the warm organ, but Jongin pulled back admiring his work. He smirked as he watched Arianna wiggle her ass, her pussy contracting wildly as her desire increased. 

"You like that, Ari?" Jongin asked as he dragged a finger from her clit up through her slit, his finger gliding through the wetness that had gathered there. Arianna whimpered at the barely there touch. "How are you doing, hmm? You okay, Baby?" Jongin asked as he leaned in and sucked the folds of her sex noisily between his lips.

"Nnn, you make me feel so good," Arianna managed to get out, choking on her words as a sob ripped through her.

Jongin had Arianna on the edge of coming nearly twenty minutes now, tugging her toward completion only to pull back.

Arianna jerked as Jongin thumbed her clit, circling the pad of his finger on the sensitive bundle of nerves. She clammed up, the touch too much, and shifted away from his thumb. Just when she thought she caught her breath, Arianna cried out when she felt a smack to her sensitive sex. The hit stung, but felt so good against her throbbing pussy.

"You're being a bad girl, Arianna," Jongin said sternly, as he nipped sharply at the flesh of her ass. 

"I'm sorry," Arianna breathed out, moaning and trying not to squirm when she felt Jongin resume his abuse on her clit.

Everything was too much as Arianna struggled to keep her legs from buckling. She really needed to come, but Jongin was focused on driving her wild first.

"Don't you want my cock, Baby?" Jongin asked as he slipped a finger inside her waiting hole. 

Arianna nodded her head, her hair flopping into her eyes as she closed her eyes.

"Use your words," Jongin commanded as he thrust his finger in slowly.

Arianna tried to clear the fog in her head so that she could respond.

"Y-yes. I want... your cock," she stuttered as she pushed her hips back onto the digit, needing much more. She wanted to be filled, she wanted to be filled to the brim with him.

"How much?" Jongin asked. He placed a few soft kisses to the back of her thigh as he continued thrusting his finger into her.

"I... I want it so much. I want your cock so  _fucking_  much," Arianna begged. "I need it. I need it deep inside me. I wanna feel your cock for days," She continued shamelessly as she began to fuck herself on his finger. She felt like she was going to explode.

"Good girl," Jongin said, as he inserted another finger as a reward.

Arianna sighed in relief as Jongin finger fucked her, his tongue tracing swirls on the flesh of her ass.

"You're still so wet for me," Jongin commented, withdrawing his fingers.

Arianna's heart was pounding in anticipation of what was going to happen next, and she wasn't disappointed when she felt Jongin replace his fingers with his tongue, his face pressed deliciously up against her.

"Yeah...," Arianna breathed as she pushed back against the wet organ that was fucking her shallowly.

Arianna loved it when Jongin ate her out because it was like her pussy was the best thing he had ever tasted, how he slurped and sucked her nearly dry every time. She could without a doubt come from his tongue alone. Jongin's fingers dug painfully in Arianna's thighs as he ate her out, his own moans filling the room as he pressed his face forward.  

Arianna arched her back, her hard nipples grazing the cold hard glass beneath her as Jongin tongue fucked her into oblivion, and she moaned wantonly as she clenched around his tongue, her orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks as she came on Jongin's face.

Jongin moaned when he felt Arianna's warm juices flood his taste buds, her clenched pussy like a vice around his tongue. He began sucking at the sweet honey that flowed out of her, his nose buried in her snatch, her scent turning him on even more. He let Arianna ride her orgasm out, her whimpers like music to his hears as she panted harshly.

Arianna's breath fogged the glass beneath her as Jongin let her fuck herself on his tongue until she came down from her high.

"Suck my cock," Jongin said as he withdrew completely, Arianna whimpering as her hole fluttered from the lost.

Arianna soon found their positions changed, her face mere inches away from Jongin's angry red cock. Arianna felt Jongin thread his fingers through her hair as he guided her head to his rock hard shaft. She shifted on her knees as the tip of his cock came into contact with her lips, his pearly white pre-come smearing over her lips. She heard Jongin groan as the head slid back and forth, coating her lips with his taste.

Arianna  slipped her tongue out, licking the tip before Jongin was pushing forward, his length pushing past her swollen lips. She closed her eyes as Jongin's length filled her mouth. Arianna flattened her tongue as Jongin began thrusting inside her warm cavern. She opened her eyes and was welcomed with an expanse of golden skin. She ran her fingers upward, her fingers fluttering up his thighs, up over his sharp hip bone, to rest against his stomach.

"Take my cock," Jongin gritted out as Arianna hollowed her cheeks and let Jongin thrust into her waiting mouth. 

Arianna moaned around his length as she felt herself getting worked up again.

"You like sucking my cock?" Jongin moaned out as Arianna sucked particularly hard around his length.

Arianna nodded as her brown eyes peered up at Jongin. Jongin brushed her hair from her face as he looked down at her, his brown eyes dark and clouded with lust. He stared as Arianna took as much of his length between her plump and swollen lips as she could. His eyes fluttered close when she swirled her tongue rapidly around the sensitive skin. She was by no means an expert as this, but she loved having him in her mouth. Arianna wrapped a hand around the base of Jongin's cock as she sucked him in earnest, her head bobbing as she let Jongin's cock graze the back of her throat.

She moaned around his length when she looked back up at Jongin, seeing the effect her mouth had on him. His chest heaved as she sucked gingerly on the head of his cock, loud obscene sucking noises filling the air.

"Touch youself, Ari. Come with my cock down your throat," Jongin commanded, his eyes on Arianna as she removed a hand from his thigh.

Jongin watched as Arianna tweaked one her nipples before sliding her hand downward. His mouth was parted as he watched her fingers disappear beneath her. Arianna stilled around Jongin's cock as her fingers came in contact with her wet pussy. Her breathing increased as she rubbed herself, her eyes fluttering close as pleasure consumed her.

Arianna heard Jongin moan above her as his cock twitched in her mouth, and she resumed sucking on his swollen member. She kept her eyes on Jongin as she sucked, her fingers teasing at her entrance before she couldn't take it anymore, plunging two fingers inside her hole. Arianna felt so dirty fucking herself as she sucked on Jongin's cock, but she was so turned on at the same time. So was Jongin she gathered because he began bucking his hips up into Arianna's mouth. 

"Hmm, your mouth feels so good, Baby," he said, his head lolling backward exposing the sweat slick skin of his neck.

Arianna whimpered as she felt another orgasm building, and she let Jongin's cock slip out of her mouth as pleasure cursed through her. Jongin smirked as he watched Arianna finger herself, her breath harsh and lips soft against his saliva slicked cock. Arianna's fingers tightened in the flesh of Jongin's thigh as her stomach clenched.

"Babe,"  Jongin whispered soothingly as he guided her head back to his throbbing member. Arianna wrapped her lips around his cock again, as she thrusted her fingers inside of herself. 

Arianna concentrated on Jongin's weight against her tongue as she brought herself to climax. She let the smell of his skin overwhelm her as she curled her fingers deep inside of her pussy. Her thighs quivered as she clenched around her own digits. Arianna was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to concentrate on until all she could think about was coming. 

Jongin was rolling his hips lazily as he watched Arianna fall apart around his throbbing member. But then she brought a hand around his base and deep throated him. Jongin lurched forward as the head of his cock hit the soft flesh at the back of her throat.

"Yeah, Baby. Come around my cock," Jongin groaned as he thrusted into her mouth.

Arianna focused on not gagging as her pussy clenched around her fingers and her nose touched Jongin's groin. Her lungs were screaming for air as she rubbed her clit with her fingers, Jongin's cock deep in her throat.

"That's it, Ari. Swallow me," Jongin said, his voice thick and cock pulsing in her mouth. 

Arianna's vision was blurry as she came around her slick digits and from just how much Jongin got off on her being on her knees in front of him, just for him. Jongin held her head still around his cock as she groaned, her voice muffled by his length. Arianna gasped for breath when she was pulled off of Jongin's cock. Her fingers slipped out of her hole and Jongin was pulling her up, bending her roughly over the glass table.

Arianna cried out as Jongin thrust into her abused and sensitive pussy, her legs quivering as Jongin pounded into her. Arianna squeezed her eyes shut as Jongin's hands gripped painfully into her sides.

 "That was so fuckin' hot," Jongin gritted out as his hips snapped painfully against Arianna's ass.

She moaned as she was fucked into the table, her cheek sliding against the cool glass. Arianna was seeing stars as obscene slapping noises filled the room. She was still recovering from her second orgasm, but Jongin's harsh panting was already sending renewed jolts of pleasure through her exhausted form. She jerked as she felt a slap to her ass, the skin stinging as Jongin increased his thrusts.

"Ah, Jong--!"

Arianna's voice was wrecked and needy as she felt another slap to the now sensitive skin of her ass. Jongin's fingers dug painfully into her flesh as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Yea," she cried out,  tears prickling her eyes as she began pushing back against Jongin's erratic thrusts. "Please," she breathed out. 

Jongin lifted one of Arianna's legs so that it rested on the table, and he thrust in at the new angle mercilessly. Arianna scrambled to lift herself up as the thrusts were much deeper than before.

"Fuck, Babe," Jongin groaned, his cock throbbing. "You're still so tight after fucking yourself," he continued, hissing as he roughly pulled her back onto his cock.

Arianna could feel every inch of him penetrating her, and her arms quivered when Jongin reached and cupped her breast, his fingers tugging painfully on her hard nubs.  She gasped for breath when Jongin hit something deep inside her. She felt as if her insides where on fire as her walls convulsed around Jongin's cock.

"Gonna come, gonna come so hard around your cock," she sobbed, her head falling forward as she concentrated on the pleasure cursing through her body, how Jongin was so hot and hard inside of her.

Jongin's thrusts became deeper, slower, as he watched Arianna through hooded lids give herself up to him one more time, and he smacked her ass one more time before he felt her hole tightened almost painfully around him as she came, her arms buckling as she rutted back against him.

"Look how much your pussy loves my cock, Ari. How much it wants my come."

Arianna nodded her head vigorously at Jongin's dirty talk. Her mind was cloudy, but the rough in his voice sent ripples down her spine.

Jongin fucked Arianna through her third orgasm, speeding up and roughly ploughing into her. Arianna's body went entirely limp as she took his cock however he wanted her to, body limp, paralyzed with pleasure. Jongin watched his cock slide in and out of her tight hole, how it spasmed and clenched around him as if it were trying to pull him in, never let him go.

Jongin sucked his bottom lip in as he focused on the heat pooling in his own groin before he pulled out and stroked himself, shooting white ropes of come onto her ass and abused pussy. Arianna moaned when she felt the hot liquid land on her sensitive skin, and she unconciously rutted back against Jongin's cock as he came. Hard.

Jongin groaned as he rubbed his sensitive cock against the soft swell of Arianna's ass, smearing white all over her sensitive skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth agape as the last of his orgasm overcame him.

"Fuck," Jongin breathed out, his body encasing hers as he fell forward, his heaving chest against her back.

Arianna pushed back against Jongin, despite the smeared come, as he peppered kisses against her back and neck, the delicate sensation giving her strength.

When they both calmed down, Jongin lifted himself up, allowing Arianna to slide off of the table and turn around. Her mouth immediately latched onto his as her legs threatened to give out. Arianna's arms wrapped possessively around Jongin's neck as they kissed opened mouth, sloppy, too exhausted for anything more than that.

"So hot, Baby" Jongin breathed against Arianna's lips.

Arianna whimpered when she felt Jongin's warm come between her legs. 

"You did so good for me," he whispered, squeezing Arianna's hips, pulling her against him. "My good girl," he continued, his lips coming in to capture hers in a heated kiss.

Arianna wanted to reply back, wanted to tell him how good he made her feel, but she was exhausted. She didn't even know how she was standing after such mind blowing sex. All she knew is that she would be feeling Jongin for more than a few days, and she was more than fine with that. 


	11. Chapter 11

Arianna's office was completely cleared and she was now standing in the engineers booth for her final broadcast. She imagined herself leaving on the first flight back to America, but here she was, still in Korea, still at work, lingering way past the time she was supposed to get off.

The last three days in Shanghai were a flurry of Lunar New Year’s celebrations, late night broadcasts, intermittent fucks, and early morning snuggles with Jongin.  At times, they were like school kids on the playground, starting back at the beginning and working their way up, learning about each other’s childhood memories, teenage dreams, and biggest fears. They spent hours talking and laughing as they lied on her hotel room couch, hands and feet tangled. And although it was like they were starting all over again, first kisses and first dates, their relationship was only heightened by it. She only fell for him all over again.

They spent their last night together making love until dawn, until they satiated their bodies and soul, until they knew each other inside out. They ended with a steamy session in the shower, dirtying each other even more before letting white suds wash everything away for the last time.

When they got back in bed, their scents matching, there was a sense of mortality hanging over them that they couldn’t ignore any longer lest they part and forget it all.

 

+

“What did you see in me?” Arianna asked, tracing swirls and hearts onto the skin of his chest.

She felt his arm tightened around her, and a kiss was placed in her hair. She waited for him to answer.

“I know it is going to sound cheesy, but I saw innocence, serenity, beauty… You were like an oasis in a desert, like Heaven in the midst of Hell. I wondered how a girl like you ended up here, so far from home, in such a dirty place.”

Arianna buried her face in his chest, not quite sure how he came to that conclusion. But at the same time, he wasn’t alone. Jongin served as Arianna's Heaven in Hell, her oasis in this desert, because without him, she wasn’t sure if she would have made it those last few months.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah, and you scared me. But I couldn’t help myself, like a moth to a flame, I didn’t care if I got burned.”

Arianna smiled, her hand stilling on his chest. In the beginning, she had no clue where they were going, but she didn’t think it was ever more than a release to him. Well, until she saw the hurt on his face when he saw her and Junmyeon together.

“I’m sorry about what happened with Junmyeon,” she blurted out, a frown settling on her face.

“Don’t be sorry. I wasn’t careful. I had forgotten who I was, what responsibilities I had. It’s not your fault. I should have been the one protecting you. And I’m sorry I wasn’t. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Arianna lifted her head and scooted up to place a firm kiss on his lips, her eyes softening when she saw the guilt in his eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“For what?”

“For being you. For believing in me, for trusting me. I don’t just let anyone in, let anyone touch me like you do, so I’m just grateful you didn’t judge me for that.”

“I knew from the very first day we touched that this was new to you. It was new to me too, but look how far we’ve come,” Jongin said, pressing a soft kiss upon her lips.

+

 

Yes, look at how far we’ve come, Arianna thought as Jongin sat down in the chair and put the headphones on before the broadcast began.

Two months ago, she was thinking of giving up and crawling back into her shell with her tail between my legs, but here she was now, stronger than ever and having met one of the most inspiring and loving people she has ever met.

They both knew there was going to be challenges and that it was going to be nearly impossible to be together, but they both didn’t want to give each other up yet. They wanted to give this a try, and if it didn’t work out, at least the journey would be worth the fight.

 

Arianna went back to her office at the end of the broadcast, her eyes blurry after saying goodbye to the DJ and engineers, and it was almost as if it were her first day again, wide eyed and not knowing what she was doing or where she was going, but at least now she had people on her side.

They had went out the night before, so this right here was it. It was just her, Arianna Black. She was no longer an intern at KBS; she was no longer the person she was yesterday. Arianna felt arms envelope her as she packed up her bag, and a wave of nostalgia washed over her. She smiled as she felt soft lips press to her neck.

“Shouldn’t we be resuming something?” she asked, suppressing a giggle.

“Only if you want to,” she heard Jongin reply, his voice low and magnetic.

She turned around and fixed the lapels on his crisp white shirt.

“God, I’m going to miss you so much, you know that?” she said, not able to look in his eyes, not ready for the last time.

“I’m going to miss you more.”

Arianna smiled.

“But you have thousands of fans to keep you company.”

“That’s even lonelier because knowing in a sea of faces there’s only one I want to see, and she won’t be there.”

Arianna's lip trembled despite vowing not to shed anymore tears, but he was worth it, she thought as she let one spill over. Her hands slipped from his collar to rest on his hips. She felt a soft hand on her jaw, but she ducked her head down.

“Hey, Ari. Look at me.”

Arianna shook her head, almost like a little child, stubborn and unwilling. She thought she was ready, but God knew just how much her heart wasn’t ready for the distance, for the unknown.

“Come on, Baby.”

She tearfully looked up, his thumb coming to wipe away her tears so she could see his face better. She took a deep, shaky breath and looked into his dark roast eyes, like sunset on the horizon, warm and all hers. She engraved his gaze on every blank space in her mind before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Before she was able to respond, he pulled back taking her breath with him.

“Hey,” she pouted as she saw that familiar smirk settle over his lips.

She leaned in for another kiss, but he pulled back.

“Save it for next time, kay? I’ll be waiting for it.”

Arianna let a sad smile settle over her face as he thumbed a cheek. He pulled her hand into his as they walked out of her office for the last time.

Walking down the hallway felt surreal, but Arianna was already feeling the weight of the past year lift from her shoulder’s. Finally. She was going home.

She shook Junmyeon’s hand, a knowing smile settling on their faces before she moved over to Nari. She pulled her into a spine crushing hug as Nari teared against her shoulder.

“Na-yah! Stop it! I’ll be back. I promise. You hold the fort down here, okay. Take shit from no one. You’re not an intern anymore. Make me proud,” she whispered into her ear.

Nari nodded as she pulled away, putting her hand up to her ear.

Arianna smiled.

“You’ll be the first person I dial when I touch the ground.”

“I better!” She said, shoving Arianna playfully.

Arianna was just about to leave when she heard her favorite sound.

“Here…”

She turned to see what looked like a photo album.

“It’s our album. Please listen to it kindly.”

Arianna took the album with trembling hands, and she didn’t even have to look up this time to see that it was Ka… Jongin. Her Jongin.

She laughed as she held the heavy album to her chest.

“I’ll listen to it a thousand times. I promise.” she said, smiling up at him.

And his eyes were crescent moons threatening to eclipse all of her some days, and she was more than okay with that.

 

_One Month Later_

Arianna was sitting at her desk, her computer whirling in front of her. The sun was shining brightly through the window, and a light breeze licked at her curtains. Her brown skin glowed under the light as she typed.

She smiled as she heard the familiar music that began the broadcast she used to write for. Though she was no longer a scriptwriter or affiliated with KBS, there was a special someone guesting, and she promised to tune in.

Stretching her arms into the air, Arianna arched her back before slumping back down in her seat. It felt good to be on her own, forging a new path for herself. She was worried that she had made a mistake by not accepting the job with KBS, but everything told her that kind of business wasn’t for her, and Jongin all but encouraged her to get out while she was still relatively clean.

Now, she was free to pursue something else, and she learned a lot from Korea, so it wasn’t all in vain, but she felt healthier and a lot better now. Though leaving the company kept her farther apart from Jongin, she never missed a beat and her heart still leapt for him whenever they talked.

Her ears perked up as the voice that lulled her to sleep every night came through the speakers, and her heart yearned for his touch against her skin.

She mouthed along with his script, the script she had prepared for him before she left. She paused when he paused, laughed when he laughed, and it was like she was still there in that engineer booth waiting for him to come out.

“Kai, please tell us your ideal type?”

There was a pause before Jongin replied, and Arianna waited with baited breath despite knowing the answer, having written the answer herself. But it was still difficult to hear.

“A girl who is gentle, passionate….”

“Ah, and someone who has a pure heart... She has to have a very pure heart?

“Yes, she does.”

“Someone who is white as snow?”

“No, someone who has a heart that is pure and white as snow. Her heart!”

“ Are you sure it's not her skin that should be as white as snow?”

"No, no. The color of her skin is not important! Looks aren't important.”

Arianna's mouth dropped because that was not in the script. She had written, ‘someone that has a pure heart, white as snow, and passionate’. Though ambiguous, the obvious conclusion would be that his ideal type is fair skinned, as are so many other idols’ ideal types.

A small smile tugged on her lips at his small act of rebellion, her heart swelling in her chest.

 

“Jongin, you know that you should stick to the script. You can get the writer in trouble if you pull a stunt like that!” she said, gently chiding him over the phone.

Arianna heard a light chuckle before he answered.

“But where’s the fun in that?” He said, his voice husky through the wire.

Arianna groaned at the innuendo, curling into the seat of her plush couch.

“Jongin, you don’t even know what you’re doing to me halfway across the world,” she nearly moaned into the phone.

“Trust me, Ari. I know,” he replied back, and she caught the desperation in his voice. “But if I had stuck to the script, Ari, I wouldn’t have ever known what you felt like underneath me, the soft of your skin against mine, and your hair threaded through my fingertips. So why start sticking to the script now?”

Arianna smiled. Jongin had a point.

All of this couldn’t have happened if they had stuck to the script society attempted to write for them. And their relationship proved that the best moments gifted are often spontaneous, unrehearsed, and most of all, unscripted.

 

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts on it!


End file.
